High Expectations
by lala12x
Summary: When a human, Lilly joins the soul society she certainly makes an impression, especially with the men. With her charming personality and good looks, is her life as sweet as her? Expect some adult themes, upsetting themes, strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Gosh my hands are sweating pretty badly, my breathing pattern is totally messed up and my tummy is making awful knots, my god why am I SOOOO nervous? I should've had a glass of alcohol or two before coming to the Soul Society, just breathe normally, you look like an idiot panting really badly over nothing, and this uniform is so uncomfy. Shit someone's coming over! Calm the hell down, just smile politely. Everyone likes a girl who smiles, wooaaah... He looks a lil' young to be a soul reaper, hmm he's wearing the standard soul reaper uniform and... A captain's coat? Obviously a captain, he's pretty cute! Snow white hair, emerald eyes, tanned skin, pretty short. Gosh he comes up to my elbows, well if he was a few years older and a bit taller he... Wait pay attention he's about to talk._

"Hello, my name's Toshiro Hitsugaya but you'll address me as captain Hitsugaya. I'm the captain of squad 10, orders from head captain Yamamoto that you'll be serving in my squad. Your name is Lilly right?"

"Yes Lilly Hayter captain, urmmm I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen in just a few months and I'll be an official adult!" Lilly panted, she then realised she might have offended her captain as he's clearly not an adult.

"I'm sorry captain! I didn't mean to-"

"What're you apologising for?" He interrupted.

"C'mon I'll show you around, we can't be too long as I have a lot of paper work to do." He said and started walking off whilst she followed.

The captain couldn't help but be fascinated by her, there wasn't anything unusual about her appearance, she's fairly tall for a young girl 5ft6 maybe 5ft7 she has long straight dark brown hair past her bust, a side fringe just hiding her left eyebrow and her eyes are a dark chocolate brown. The most common combination of genes but yet her eyes, they were big, bigger than big! And her eyelashes were covered in make-up and yet it really makes her eyes look great, her eyelashes have so much volume and length. Her skin is fairly tanned and evenly coloured meaning she must be wearing make-up, her lips are very shiny and not a natural pink, she must be wearing lip gloss. She sure loves to wear make-up and from what he's heard so far she's very nervous, and she's apparently very talented. The captain couldn't help but want to know more about his new squad member.

"So what district from the world of the living did you come from?" He asked whilst walking through the squad 10 barracks.

"District? OHHHH you mean what country! I came from England, everyone thinks that England is full of posh people who like to ride horses and have butlers and drink tea but we're not really like that... Well I'm not anyway and all the people I know aren't either! I'm FAR from posh. In fact, I don't like posh people they think they're so much better than everyone else." Lilly babbled on.

Realising that she's talking too much, she wants to make a good impression and tries to clear things up.

"Hahaha. Sorry I'm the type of person who babbles on about absolute rubbish so I'll apologise in advance and if I get really bad just tell me to shut up, not that it works or anything I'll talk again in like ten seconds." Lilly said laughing.

"I can tell. So here on your right you see that big building? Squad members are to arrive there at 8:30 am for register, it's also used for squad meetings and you can practice in there but there is plenty of outside terrain for you to train on." He replied, pointing at his squad barrack hall.

They're both then interrupted by a hell butterfly, Hitsugaya places his arm out and the butterfly lands on his hand. Lilly watches the butterfly, fascinated by it.

"Great... Sorry Lilly I have an important captains meeting to attend to. If you go straight forward past there, then turn left and then the second door on your left is my office, my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto should be in there... Most likely asleep on the sofa... Go and introduce yourself and tell her that I said to go and finish showing you around." He Huffed.

"Ok, thank you captain Hitsugaya." Replied Lilly watching the butterfly flutter away.

She began walking in the direction that he explained to her, but she turned around to see that her captain has already gone. She looks around, shrugs her shoulders and makes her way.

Hitsugaya had just arrived outside the captains meeting room, the huge wooden doors are open and he can see almost all of the captains inside waiting, on the left he can see Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, an empty space for himself and another empty space for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, to his right he can see Retsu Unohana, Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki and Jushiro Ukitake. All of their eyes gazed upon him as he walks in and stands in his empty space.

"I'm not late am I?" He casually asked.

"No, no. We're just very early and wanted to see you arrive on time that's all." Replied Kenpachi, sarcastically.

"Ignoring the fact that was obviously sarcastic, I'm not THAT late, I was busy showing my new squad member around the area and had to leave her to find her own way to my office." Hitsugaya replied, bluntly.

"Hmm a girl eyy? So is she good lookin'? Has she got a great pair?" Kyoraku said, gleaming with excitement.

Just as Hitsugaya was about to reply, Mayuri walked in. All eyes darted upon the very late captain.

"Have a nice stroll did we?" Soi Fon snapped with her sharp tongue.

"My my you needn't wait for me for these pointless meetings, just a waste of my valuable researching time. Next time don't even bother waiting for me." Mayuri was quick to reply.

"QUIET! This meeting has now begun." Demanded Yamamoto.

Everyone stopped bickering and turned to face the front whilst Mayuri walked to his spot, they all stood exactly the same with their arms down their sides, standing straight, head held high, eyes straight forward with no expression on any of their faces. It was utterly quiet in the room, not even the sound of nature that was just behind those walls could break the silence. Yamamoto then broke the silence.

"I want NO interruptions. Today we have a young girl who is joining the soul society today. I've had a quick discussion with captain Hitsugaya earlier this morning and she has just joined squad 10. Pay attention as I will not explain this again; Lilly Hayter is a human from the world of the living, meaning she isn't a soul."

Everybody gasps, shocked that a human has joined the soul society, no living human has ever, even the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki has technically joined the soul society. Yamamoto continues.

"She has awakened her powers as a soul reaper meaning she has her own zanpakuto which she received today, not only is she the only living human with soul reaper powers, but she also has her own unique powers... She is a psychic and has premonitions which mean she can see a hint of the future. She has told me that she knows a lot about the soul society and the people here due to her powers, she has told me every single high ranking officers name, rules of the soul society, a soul reapers duty and what a zanpakuto is when no one has ever hinted anything to her. She even told me in detail about Aizens betrayal and when Kurosaki and his friends rescued Rukia, information that even we didn't know the details about. She even told me about the Bounts. Now I believe she will be a fine soul reaper and will be a great addition to the soul society, she will automatically join squad 10 without graduation or any experience as a soul reaper."

"But captain how can you? She could be lying; I mean how did she even get here?" Soi Fon snapped.

"I said not to interrupt me! She was a member of the soul society over three hundred years ago, she died and the cycle of life and death continued and she was reborn into the world of the living. I'd given the order to investigate her where about is in the world of the living through out the years to certain high ranking officers, Urahara was the one who found her and did the right thing directing her here. And with all the information she told me I'm pretty sure she's not lying. Captain Hitsugaya your orders are to make sure she trains, she has a natural ability and with practice and experience she'll develop quickly, she is NOT to do any standard duties. Now if anyone can help her train that would be useful. If anyone notices any unusual behaviour you are to report to me immediately. This meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto finished.

Everyone turns and leaves the room, they all return to their normal duties but Kyoraku and Ukitake wait just outside the large doors, after seeing everyone leave from their view Kyoraku turns to his good friend Ukitake.

"You don't think it's her do ya?" Kyoraku asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know but who else could it be? Who else was so important three hundred years ago?" Ukitake replied placing his hands on his chin.

Suddenly somebody places their soft pale hand on Kyoraku's shoulder.

"Maybe we should go and see the young girl, don't judge what we don't know right?" A soft voice that could only come from Unohana.

_Right... Ummm I think this is where Rangiku said this is where my place is. I can't see much it's too dark out here, I can't believe it's so late already. Oh I'm sure this is it._

Lilly puts down her big bag with her clothes and personal belongings in which was placed in the squad 10 office, she was pleased she finally retrieved her bag. She places a key in the door, she twists it and it unlocks, relieved that she's finally found her new home she slides open the door in excitement. She was glad that this place is on site in the squad 10 barracks. She picks up her bag, takes out her key from the door and walks in, it's very dark inside but can just make out the shape of the glass lantern on the floor from the moonlight beaming inside her home, and she picks it up and turns it on. The small lit lantern only did so much. After spending ten minutes looking from corner to corner in her new home she worked out that there were just two rooms, as she enters her home there is a medium size room and on the left side is a small, plain wooden desk without a matching chair, next to that was a medium sized wardrobe with one of the doors hanging off. In the middle of the room on the floor is a folded blanket with a small pillow on top. At the back of the room against the wall is a small grubby kitchen which looked like it hadn't been used in years and could do with a good clean. On the right wall and the far end by the kitchen is a door which leads to the tiny bathroom, just room for a grubby toilet and a dirty shower, not even a sink.

_Well I can't really complain I mean I did get this place for free, plus the Japanese features are cute. This place just needs a clean and some homely touches. Owww my tummy hurts, I haven't eaten since that meal at Mr Hat n' clog's shop. Huh? What's this on the fridge? A sticky note? "I bet you're hungry so here's some Temaki and Sushi cake that I made, Momo Hinamori" aww what a nice girl, she's the lieutenant of squad 5 if I'm correct, I should thank her for the meal, and buy some food tomorrow._

Lilly opens the fridge and sees her dinner, she doesn't look to impressed.

_I don't like foreign food but I won't be ungrateful. Once I've finished eating I better get some sleep. Have to get up nice and early._


	2. Chapter 2

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZ***

"For the love of god! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lilly shouting at her phone which alarmed her to wake up.

She picked up her phone and turned off the alarm. She checked her phone for the time just in case she set the alarm wrong. 7:30, yep that's the time she set her alarm.

"Eughhh...Typical... The one time I get a good night sleep I have to get up early... 'Spose I better get into routine of getting up at this time." She mumbled to herself.

She stumbled into the bathroom. Took one look at shower and wasn't too impressed. It looked even dirtier in the light. She sighed and turned the shower on, the dirt washed away and she forced herself to have a quick wash, luckily the water wasn't too cold but it certainly wasn't an enjoyable shower. After a minute or so she gets out and dries herself off. She went back into the main room to put on her clean uniform she left on the desk, with just a towel wrapped around her, making her breasts squish together causing a cleavage and had her long, smooth legs completely bare, she didn't really care, she's in her own home it was normal for her. She walks towards the desk and picks up her knickers placed on top of her folded uniform, as she was about to put them on she saw a strange blurry figure in the corner of her eye. She gasped and span round to see captain Hitsugaya staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shouted whilst placing her arms on her breasts and between her legs trying to cover herself up just that little bit more.

He quickly turned his back on her, blushing with embarrassment; he placed his hand on the back of his head and scratched it.

"S-Sorry! It's just that I-I uhh needed to tell you s-something ." He stuttered.

"How did you get in? And don't turn around I'm getting dressed!"

He could hear the towel drop on the floor, he had a moment of weakness and craved to turn around and look at her, but he forced himself to stay exactly where he stood.

"I have a spare key." He blurted.

"Well you shouldn't just walk in to a girl's room without warning! You could've knocked and you must've heard me in the shower."

"Sorry, w-well I just needed to make sure you was awake you can't be late on your first day, as you're going to introduce yourself to the squad. A-also come to my office once we've finished register."

"Yes captain, oh crap I just realised! I'm not wearing any make-up how embarrassing!"

"You're more embarrassed that you're not wearing make-up than not wearing any clothes?" He questioned opening the door.

"NO COURSE NOT! Oh gosh I'm all over the place today and I'm usually more organized!"

"I'll leave you to it then." As he left closing the door behind him.

_Oh gosh how embarrassing, my first day as a soul reaper and my captain sees me practically naked and without any make-up, I bet I look a state!_

Lilly now fully dressed grabs her make-up bag and sits on the floor. She opens up her compact mirror and begins applying her make-up. She checks her phone and the time is 8:12.

_Oh shit I better leave in a min, it'll take me a good five minutes to get there and I don't wanna be lectured by captain Hitsugaya about being late especially after our awkward conversation this morning._

Lilly being happy with her make-up she grabs her keys, phone and some money and shoves it in her pocket, picking up her zanpakuto and placing it under her belt on her left side, she leaves locking the door behind her. Arriving with minutes to spare she sees that everyone is talking to one another making the room very loud, she takes a good look around and sees Rangiku at the back of the room, waving her over jumping up and down making her large breasts bounce around, Hitsugaya is standing next to her slightly annoyed with his Lieutenant making a scene. Lilly walks over to them, standing before them and just as she opened her mouth to say hello Hitsugaya shouts at everyone for their attention, every single squad member stopped talking and sat down leaving the room in complete silence, the only thing Lilly could hear was the birds outside. Rangiku stepped forward and began reading the register to confirm who was working today. After a few minutes she had finished, she stepped back and her captain took her place.

"Today we have a new member; she will now introduce herself so please give her a warm welcome." He shouted.

He stepped aside and Lilly stood in his place, she wasn't quite sure what to say, she didn't think to prepare herself to introduce herself like this.

"Hi my name's Lilly, uh Lilly Hayter umm and I'm seventeen and err." She stuttered.

Struggling as she could feels thousands of eyes staring at her she had to say something and very quick, in a panic she blurted out.

"I LOVE DOGS!"

The silence in the room was soon filled with echoes of laughter from every squad member. It didn't help with Rangiku's giggling and even the captain laughed under his breath.

"There are plenty of stray dogs in the rukon district she can love." One squad member shouted.

"She'll love captain Komamura!" Another shouted.

_Why the fuck did I say that? Actually it is kind 'a funny._

Lilly started laughing.

"Take a seat Lilly." Hitsugaya said trying not to laugh

Lilly walks towards the roaring crowd, sits down and the nearby squad members patted her back still laughing, instantly accepting her as a new member of squad 10. After the meeting was over, she socialized with a few squad members; she then remembers that she had to go to captain Hitsugayas office, after saying bye she left. She knocks on the office door.

"Come in." A masculine voice shouted from inside.

"Good morning captain Hitsugaya, you wanted to speak to me?" Lilly asked standing in front of his desk where he was sitting doing paperwork.

He put his pen down and looked at her.

"Yes, I have orders from head captain Yamamoto that you won't be doing any normal soul reaper duties." He said.

"Yes I know." She replied, casually.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"I'll be training so I can improve my skills as I have 'natural' talent or something like that."

"How did you know?"

Lilly shifted side to side slightly.

"Well everyone knows that I'm psychic, and of course as I'm psychic I know you know." She said not making eye contact.

"So how does it - never mind, if I could make a suggestion?"

"Yes of course captain." She said now making eye contact.

"I suggest you spend today preparing yourself, and go to each and every squad and introduce yourself to the captain and lieutenant, that's a good way to see what soul reapers do and what individual squad specializes in."

"That's a good idea captain! There isn't a captain in squads 3, 5 and 9 right?" Lilly said smiling.

"Uh yeah that's right." He replied, quite shocked.

"Ok then I'll start with squad 13 and make my way back; thanks captain Hitsugaya, bye now!"

She skipped to the exit and opened the door, only to bump into Rangiku who was just about to come in.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" Lilly squealed with embarrassment.

"Aww you're just the cutest thing ever apologising every two minutes! I could just eat you up!" Rangiku clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Sorry, ha-ha bye then." Lilly laughed as she left.

Rangiku immediately lied down on the sofa and tried to nap but her captain kept her from doing so.

"You know you could help with YOUR paper work! Also you need to stop embarrassing her; you talk to her like she's a child."

"Aww cap'n but she is just sooo cute! You know she's young just like you! You'll be a great couple! You never know you might be her type!" Rangiku winked.

"I don't think age is the key to a relationship."

Rangiku sat up and squealed.

"Eeeeeek! You fancy her don't you! She is a pretty lil' thing and seems like fun, maybe she's the type of girl you need!"

"ENOUGH RANGIKU!" He snapped.

Rangiku sat there not knowing what to say, not knowing how to respond.

"Help me with the paperwork now." He said, seriously.

"...Yes captain."

"It's nice to speak to you too captain Ukitake. I'll see you soon." Lilly smiled.

"And you." Ukitake replied clutching tissue to his mouth.

Lilly leaves the squad 13 office and skips her way towards squad 12.

_What a lovely man, he's sucha' lovely guy I can't believe how lovely he is, I hope all captains are as lovely as him! His hair is lovely snow white just like captain Hitsugayas! The only thing that wasn't so lovely was when he coughed up blood, if he didn't I would've stayed much longer! His 3rd seat members were very funny and lovely. Oh to heck with it, if one word would describe squad 13 it's definitely 'LOVELY'._

Standing outside squad 12 she reads the sign that says 'Research and development department', she looks up in awe as squad 12 looks nothing like the squad 10 and 13 barracks, there was two big buildings which looked like power plants and there were more modern looking buildings instead of the traditional Japanese buildings.

_Woaaah this place looks awesome! This is where Mayuri Kurotsuchi does his researching and experiments and stuff, I can't wait to see what kinda stuff he does. I wonder if he could do any tests on me._

She begins walking through the squad barracks, after twenty minutes of looking for Mayuri's office, feeling lost she decides to ask a nearby female soul reaper where the office is. This soul reaper is wearing a white lab coat, very plain looking with blonde hair tied up loosely and thick glasses, nothing interesting about her really.

"Excuse me? Could you show me where captain Kurotsuchi's office is please?"

"...Someone from a different squad wants to see captain Kurotsuchi? There must be some sort of mistake, are you sure you're not mistaken for a different captain?" The squad 12 girl panicked.

"No no, I'm visiting every squad today as I'm new and I was hoping to see captain Kurotsuchi today."

"He's busy at the moment, wait...you're new? Well his office is just over there." She pointed to a nearby door.

She continued.

"If you wait in his office, I'll let him know you're there to see him."

"Oh if he's busy I can come back another time." Lilly sounding abit disappointed.

She began to turn to walk away but the girl grabbed her arm.

"WAIT!" She begged.

Lilly looking abit shocked and somewhat scared the girl quickly responded to Lilly's expression.

"He'll be right with you he's not busy. Go to his office and I'll get him!"

Before Lilly could even respond the girl quickly ran off. With no other choice she went to the office. Once inside she couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anything like it before. There were lots of jars all over the place, on the desk, on the shelves on the wall. There was a TV on the wall behind the desk with lots of different screens, which looks like cameras in different rooms; there are a lot of charts and paperwork with lots of equations of some sort all over the walls that Lilly couldn't even begin to understand. Curiosity got the better of Lilly and she walked towards the desk, bent over and looked at one of the jars, the label on it said; 'Quincy Liver', inside was what Lilly could only describe as a 'small shrivelled blob' floating in a dirty green liquid of some sort, it looked like vinegar but she highly doubted it was. She was distracted by someone coughing. She stood up and faced the person who coughed for her attention.

_Woaaah this guy... I've seen an image of all the captains in my head and this captain isn't any different, but his appearance still threw me off abit. White skin? His skin is so white it's whiter than Ukitake's and Hitsugayas hair! And his face is black, how unusual... And his eyes are as gold as the cones on his ears and chin. His smile... Who thought a smile could make someone look sooo creepy. He's very skinny too... He could do with a few big macs..._

"My my, are you usually this rude looking at other people's belongings?" He asked.

"Sorry captain Kurotsuchi, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just being curious." Lilly replied calmly.

"Hmm... Try looking at the jar to the right at the one you just looked at." He continued grinning.

She did as she was told, she bent down and looked at the jar, and the label said 'Quincy Eye' inside the dirty green liquid was nothing but an eyeball floating around.

"Oh my god!" Lilly gawped.

Mayuri chuckled. His sense of humour was strange, scaring a new girl with an old Quincy eye floating in a jar is the type of humour that he has.

"That is soooo cool! Do you have anything else like this! I've never seen anything like this before I mean a real eyeball and liver! Do you have a brain? That would be-" Lilly kept on babbling.

As Lilly continued talking very quickly, Mayuri was shocked! His grin dropped in shock! An actual person wasn't disgusted by what he does for a living and hobby. He automatically liked her; he's never liked anyone instantly, not even his own artificial daughter or any of his squad members. He watched her as she continued talking and bending over looking at the other jars. He couldn't help but have a look at her behind sticking out as she bent over. As she stood up straight, she finally stopped talking. He quickly darted his eyes away to her face.

"Sorry captain... I do like talking a lot and stuff, but really you've GOT to show me around!" She said enthusiastically.

She continued to talk.

"Sorry, if you're busy which I'm sure you are, I could come back another time?"

"No no, I don't mind at all, we very rarely get any who's... Interested in the research and development department. I 'spose I have some spare time, let me show you around." He said as his grin returned.

"Really? Thank you!" She said, excitedly.

She was so excited she had a little bounce up and down on the spot; Mayuri who's clearly a pervert stared at her breasts bounce around in her uniform. He snapped out of it and quickly distracted himself before he was caught.

"Well umm follow me then and I'll give you a quick tour."

He was quite excited as well, he hasn't shown anyone around his department in a LONG time, and he just hoped she didn't get scared of the live test subjects. Everyone hates that he tortures people just for his experiments... and pleasure.

After entering the main experimental department, they both walk down a hall way, Lilly could see a lot of doors down the hall; she reads the writing on one of the doors. 'Science Lab 1'.

"In there is it like chemicals and potions and stuff?" She asked, curiously.

"Why yes, it's just one of the rooms where I make different types of poisons and some chemicals for certain drugs I create." He replied.

"What drugs do you make?"

She was really keen. A bit too keen. It made him question if she was serious or not.

"Are you actually keen in this department or are you just being polite, 'cos I won't be taken for a mug-" He hissed, stopping in his tracks.

"No no really I'm interested!" She interrupted.

He sighed and continued walking and she walked with him.

"The truth is I've always been interested in science but I was really bad at it in school... We always did boring stuff so I didn't concentrate properly! We just kept on writing in our books and not doing any fun experiments. So it's nice to see something cool like this." She smiled.

"Hmm sounds like your school is for amateurs, the research and development department is for experts only."

"Ha-ha that's what our schools for! To teach us but they did a very poor job at it ha-ha." She laughed.

He had his grin back. And Lilly smiled back at him. They have a look in some rooms, looking at all the unusual drugs, tests and machines. They continue to talk, and they seem to get along quite well. They go back into the hall way and walk towards the end, she noticed a door that said 'Test Subject 12'.

"Hey can we have a look in there?" She asked.

"Umm why?"

"Twelve's my favourite number and I wanna' see the 'Test Subject'. Pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Fine then... I'll show you some new specimens we've collected." He smiled as they walked in.

She followed behind, she wasn't sure what a 'test subject' was, and she expected something like a dog or an animal. Inside there was another hall way, on the left wall was a shelf with some jars similar to the ones in his office and some small green plants, Mayuri showed her the jars; he picked one up and gave it to her to look at.

"This one is very fresh so it's mostly in tact."

There was no label on it, but Lilly could see something quite big floating around.

"What is it?" She asked.

Before he could reply there was a shocking scream. It was a man screaming in pain, she turned to the direction of the loud noise which was to her right. There was a glass in the wall and behind the glass was a middle aged man tied down on a table, he was naked and there was blood everywhere. One of his eyes was missing, someone took out his eye! There were cuts all over him, his stomach was ripped open and blood was pouring out. There were two scientists with some equipment in their hands surrounding him, cutting his chest open. He screamed out in so much pain.

"Please kill me! I know I've done some bad things in my life but I don't deserve this!" He begged.

The two scientists just laughed.

"Like what? What bad things did you do? Tell us and we might let you go." One said, laughing.

"I've killed... Women..." The man croaked.

"And...?" The other smiled.

"...Children" He cried.

"How many children?"

"I dunno'... Seven..."

The scientists laughed, shrugged their shoulders and continued to torture the man. The man's screams soon came to a complete silence.

"Corrr he only lasted for twenty six hours... What a wimp."

Lilly stared at the dead man speechless, her eyes changed colour to a light purple. Mayuri wasn't sure what to do; he could see the colour change in her eyes. Maybe he should ask her if she's ok. Before he could say anything she opened her mouth to say something.

"...Cool!" She said, quietly.

"WHAT?" Mayuri gasped.

She turned and faced Mayuri, and looked at him in the eyes. Her purple eyes shined in the light with a hint loneliness and sadness, but in an instance they changed back to brown, and her usual happiness returned.

"That was awesome! Those two ripped that bastard apart! They should've kept him alive abit longer so he could've experienced the pain much longer but hey you can't have it all." She said, enthusiastically.

"...You... You liked it?" He asked, struggling to speak with shock.

"Yeah that prick deserved it, plus if you're going to get results why not use someone's who's alive? Better results ain't it?" She smiled.

Mayuri for once in his life was speechless! He stood there with his mouth open, Lilly reaches into her pocket and looks at her phone.

"Oh my gosh is that the time? I was hoping to see all the squads today... We'll I better go, I would've loved to meet your lieutenant but-"

Mayuri quickly interrupted.

"You can stay! There's a lot more to see here."

"I do wanna see it all but I told my captain I'd spend today visiting the squads and begin my training tomorrow. But when I get some spare time would I be able to come back and have a look around? I would like to see Nemu too."

"Yes of course... wait how did you know Nemu's name?"

"You know I'm psychic! Maybe you should do some tests on me, I wanna' know if I can improve my powers. Well bye then!" She said giving him a wink.

Before he could say anything she had already left.

_Right this is the way out, I think... Yes this is it. This is place is wicked! I HAVE to come back soon. The captain isn't too bad, a typical mad scientist but I don't see how no one likes him... He was nice, so I'm not sure what the problem is. Ok so its half past four already! I was there for hours! Right I'll go to that supermarket just outside squad 11, and buy some food and cleaning products, return home, put my shopping away then I'll visit squad 11. I think they're the rough fighting type._

Lilly has found the supermarket and enters the shop; she picks up a basket and has a quick look around. She picks up a variety of foods that she likes, a few cleaning products and some big bottled drinks. After she has paid, she picks up her shopping and heads to the exit. She accidentally bumps into someone who was about to come in and drops her shopping and falls on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" She cried.

"Hey don't worry, here let me help you up." Replied a deep husky voice.

He held his hand out to her, she grabbed his hand and he pulls her up, she picks up her shopping and looks at the man. Standing before her is a very tall well built man; he has a stubbly beard and long brown hair tied back with brown eyes. He's wearing a strange hat and a very bold pink coat on top of his uniform.

"Where are my manners, my names Shunsui Kyoraku and as an apology for hurting such a beautiful lady how about I treat you to a drink tonight?" He flirted.

"Hahaha. You don't hang around much do you? I'm Lilly Hayter." She said, laughing.

"Hang on! Shunsui Kyoraku? Aren't you the captain of squad 8?" She asked.

"Ahh you caught me out." He laughed.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you're a captain! I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"Woah you're embarrassing me, tell you what come by my office later and we'll go out for a drink... or we could just... stay in." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Hahahaha I'll take you up on that drink then."

"Ok come by my office at eight and I'll take you on a date you'll never forget."

"Hahaha ok ill see you tonight then."

_Right I've finished cleaning both the kitchen and the bathroom, I've eaten, I've unpacked my bag. Finished re-doing my make-up for my "date" tonight... Urm. Oh I just remembered about earlier at squad 11, you go there for an hour and you meet such' a weird bunch. Kenpachi seems an alright guy, I can't see me and him being best buddies but he does seem interested in fighting me, he was so disappointed when I told him I don't have any experience. That cute little girl Yachiru is so funny insulting Ikkaku whilst he was fighting Renji. Yumichika was too busy staring in the mirror the whole time so I didn't really get a good chance to get to know them. Well I better leave in a minute I have my "date" with Kyoraku. Right got my keys, money, phone. Ok I'll leave now then._

Lilly leaves her house and locks the door; she makes her way to squad 8. It took her twenty minutes to get there and she's five minutes late. She rushes into the open office and a young lady with grey eyes with dark hair clipped up, she's wearing glasses and is very busy working.

"Excuse me, is captain Kyoraku in?" Lilly asked softly.

"He is but he's busy working!" The woman snapped.

"Nanao you shouldn't scare such a pretty lady who I've asked to come." Kyoraku said, emerging from the door behind her.

"My apologies captain I didn't realize you'd asked her to come." She said, frantically.

Kyoraku then walks over to Lilly and puts his arm around her, they both walk off.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" Nanao shouted.

"I find that if you look on your desk you'll see that my paperwork is done. Bye my sweet Nanao." Kyoraku replied as he left.

He took Lilly to a nearby bar. Once inside it was busy but quiet, she was expecting loud music and people shouting at each other to talk to one another, but it wasn't like that at all, there was no music and people were talking at a suitable volume. The bar itself was fairly big; you could see everyone from one side to the other. The decor was surprising. It wasn't the typical Japanese style like the rest of the soul society, it was more... modern, it had the big wooden bar the stretched out across the room, there were plenty of wooden stools against the bar and around again the wall was lots of seats with tables, the walls were painted dark blue this bar is really not what Lilly expected.

"Sit over there and I'll get you your drink, whaddya' fancy?" Kyoraku asked.

"Urmmm to be honest I don't know what type of drinks you guys have here ha-ha, surprise me." She said laughing.

"Hahaha ok I'll surprise you then." He laughed.

Lilly gets an empty seat with a table in the corner; she has another look around the bar. Someone with bright red hair catches her eye, when she looks she sees Renji on the over side of the bar having a drink with Rangiku and two others, Kira Izuru and Shuhei Hisagi although Lilly hadn't officially introduced herself to them two. Kyoraku returned with the drinks, he gave Lilly a big masculine glass filled with a brown liquid and he had the same.

"What's this drink?" Lilly questioned, looking at her drink.

"It's what we call beer; it's only recently become popular in the soul society. Told you I'd surprise you." He replied picking up his drink.

"Beer? I LOVE beer!" She smiled.

Kyoraku laughed.

After twenty minutes of having a lot to drink and laughing, they're both interrupted.

"Oh my goshhhhhhhhhhh. You arrre likke totallyyyy goin' out ain' ya.'" Rangiku slurred.

"I think you've had too much to drink again..." Renji scolded her.

Izuru and Hisagi just look at her and shake their heads. Renji and Rangiku start arguing about her being drunk. Whilst they're arguing the other two turn to Lilly and Kyoraku.

"Hi I'm the lieutenant of squad 9 Shuhei Hisagi."

"I'm the lieutenant of squad 3 Kira Izuru pleased to meet you."

"I'm Lilly Hayter nice to meet you."

"Ohhh dear look's like our date isn't going to be just the two of us anymore." Kyoraku said, sounding gutted.

Lilly having a bit too much to drink looking at all the empty glasses on the table she leans on Kyoraku and rubs his chest quite seductively.

"Awwww just when you think you were getting somewhere eyy?" She giggled.

At that point captain Hitsugaya made an appearance around the group. He witnessed his lieutenant drunk out of her mind which was normal but seeing his new squad member touching Kyoraku like that made his skin crawl, he didn't think she was like that. Then again she is a carefree person like Rangiku and she has had abit to drink. But seeing Kyoraku have his arms around HIS new squad member certainly didn't make him feel too pleased.

"Alright... I was hoping to speak to you Lilly and see how you got on today, but I can see you're busy. And Rangiku... Shape up!" He said quite angrily.

He then turned and walked to the exit, he opened the door and could hear Lilly and the group roar with laughter.

He began walking towards his home, the darkness of the night made him feel even worse than what he already feels. Why did he even feel like crap in the first place? So what if Lilly and Kyoraku like each other? Why would he care who Lilly dates? Why should he? She's just a new squad member like any other... But she's not. She IS different from a soul reaper. All these thoughts filled his head making him so confused. An early night would sort this out.

_Ehhhh I'm a bit drunk but I'm not terrible, just a weenie bit tipsy that's all right, well we're almost outside my house... Why am I leaning and holding onto Kyoraku's arm? It was sweet of him walking me home but his singing is terrible especially when he's drunk! If I'm honest I don't fancy him. He's more like that 'pervy friend that everyone loves being around in their company', just that he's a much older version. Crap we're at my home, this is gonna be an awkward good-bye._

"Thanks for the drink... Lemme' re-phrase that... Thanks for the drinksss." Lilly smiled.

He faces her and they look in each others eyes.

"Well you gonna invite me in then?" He winked.

"Ahhh I think you're abit drunkkk." She slurred.

"That's drunk coming from a rich!"

They both burst out laughing realising what he said.

"Ah alrigh' I gettt the hinnnnnnt, but before I leave can I hav' a kiss?" He continued.

"Fine but only on the cheek!" She laughed.

He bent down slightly and she stood on her tip toes to reach the tall man, she kissed him gently on the cheek. She lost her balance and tripped up but luckily he caught her. They both laugh and say good-bye. She then went straight to bed without even taking off her uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo Lilly! You ready yet?" Renji shouted.

"I'll be two seconds!" Lilly shouted back.

Renji is leaning against a wall; next to him is a door which has a sign that says 'Girls'. Lilly exits the door and Renji stands up properly.

"What took ya so long?" He asked.

"Gosh I had to go to the toilet, wash my hands, touch up my make-up, tie up my hair and fill up my water bottle! You can't expect me to practice looking ugly and dehydrated!"

They both start heading outside.

"You're worse than Yumichika..." He smirked.

"Ha-ha, well I have an excuse I'm an actual girl." She laughed.

He laughs and they both stand on the training ground, a few feet from each other and stand facing each other.

"Right I'm gonna train ya' again today, your spirit pressure is definitely rising higher but ya' gonna need to improve your swords skills as much as you can before you can learn ya' shikai... Come at me when ever you're ready." He explained.

She nods and they both draw their zanpakuto's, they both stance to prepare to fight.

Lilly makes the first move as told, she runs and attempts to strike Renji but he deflects her attacks, she tries going for his head but he just keeps countering her attacks. She tries a different approach and jumps in the air and attacks him, but yet again he counters it. She keeps swinging her zanpakuto at him but can't get a hit.

"C'mon you were doing better a couple of days ago, you're slacking!" Renji scolded.

"Shut it! I'm trying my best!" She shouted.

She keeps on attempting to hit Renji but to no avail nothings working.

Kenpachi who is watching from the sidelines tuts. He's with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and Iba.

"This girl is meant to be somethin' special? Nothin' about her is special..." Kenpachi tutted to Ikkaku.

"Well her spiritual pressure is really good; it's at a fourth seated officers' level already. But I admit her swords skills are nothing to boast about." Iba replied.

"I tell you wha'. If can make me draw a single drop of blood anywhere on me, I'll treat everyone to drinks tonight." Renji said, sounding confident.

"Hmmm ok, but Renji don't be scared to hit me." Lilly said getting slightly out of breath.

She aimed for his head but this time he counter attacked and hit her on the face. She goes flying backwards and just as she's about to hit the floor she turns her body up and pushes herself off the floor with just one hand and lands on her feet, her right cheek is bruised slightly.

_Did I really just do that? I mean that's nothing for a soul reaper but I didn't think I had the skills to do that? Maybe my body is quite agile? I should practice on my own and see..._

Renji starts running towards her, she stands exactly still not even lifting up her blade to counter his attack, and he punches her in the face hitting her bruised cheek.

"I REALLY would not have done that if I were you." She said, smirking.

She then cut his hand with her zanpakuto, he drops his blade, he looks in her eyes and notices her eyes change colour, her eyes are now light purple. She punches him as hard as she can in his stomach; he staggers back in pain and shock. She then jumps in the air and lands on his shoulders. Renji who was too shocked to react, she clamps her feet together on his neck as hard as she could and she pushes herself forward pulling Renji back, she lands on her hands doing a handstand and flips Renji over and he lands on his back very hard. Everyone gasps at the sudden change in Lilly, Renji tries to get up but he then sees Lilly above him and she lifts her right leg in the air, he could see her eyes. Her eyes shined a light purple, she winks at him and her leg hits him as hard as she could in his chest. Renji lets out a small scream in pain. Lilly picks up her Zanpakuto, stands with her legs apart around his body and points it at his throat just piercing his skin very slightly.

"Slice your throat... Blood pours out... And you're dead." She said, sounding very deadly.

Her eyes then returned back to her natural brown. Renji can't believe what he's seeing. Lilly puts away her Zanpakuto and moves aside. Renji then stands up clutching his stomach with one hand and with the other wipes his throat, looks at his hand and sees his blood.

"Guess I win then, free drinks tonight!" She said smiling.

"Sheesh you done me good there Lilly, that was unexpected." Renji whimpered.

"Way to go boobies!" Yachiru cheered.

"That's Lilly's nickname? I thought that was Orihime's?" Ikkaku hissed.

"No it's Lilly's now! Have you seen her bra? It's HUUUUGE! It was black and had bright pink laces on it!" Yachiru squealed.

"How on earth did you see her bra? You haven't been to her house or seen her half naked? There's no way-"

"You know what cue ball? You sound like a pervert!"

"HEY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I JUST-"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Kenpachi Roared.

"Careful Kenny! Your spiritual pressure will go mad again!" Yachiru chirped.

"You guys seriously piss me off though. Talking shit and arguing about shit."

"Well captain, at least Renji's treating us to drinks tonight." Iba said, feeling brave.

Lilly and Renji walk to the rest of the group, Renji takes a seat whilst Lilly stays standing about to drink her water. Yachiru quickly jumps on Lilly's back and starts to grab her breasts from behind.

"YACHIRU! WHAT'RE DOING?" Lilly screams in horror.

"Hey look cue ball! I told you they're big!" Yachiru giggles.

Ikkaku looked away in embarrassment and Lilly pulls Yachiru off her back.

"So we going to the usual place to get our drinks Renji?" Yumichika asked, clearly use to this behaviour.

"Uhh yeah sure, but I'm only paying for ONE round of drinks!" Replied Renji.

"Thanks for the offer Renji but I've got other plans." Lilly smiled.

"What're doin' that's so important you can't have a drink with ya buddies?" Ikkaku asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya said he wanted to see me soon so I won't be able to come tonight or continue training for today, I'm gonna' have to leave in a sec'. Oooo just before I go, don't worry about helping me with training tomorrow I have somethin' to do." She replied.

"Busy busy girl... That's fine we'll see you later then." Kenpachi said.

Everyone says good-bye to Lilly and she leaves squad 11.

_Great the times half five and I have to meet captain Hitsugaya at half six, I haven't even got home yet and I ain't gonna have much time to have a quick shower, sort out my hair and make-up, plus I need to eat somethin'._

Luckily squad 10 is only a few minutes walk from squad 11. Lilly is just about to arrive to her house when she hears her name being called, she turns around to see who it was and sees a familiar face.

"Oh hey Mayuri, what're you doing here?" Lilly smiled.

"Why, I was just simply taking a walk and well I felt your spiritual pressure and -"

"Wanted to kidnap me and do some torturing experiments on me for your research?" She quickly interrupted.

"Oh you caught me out!" He said grinning.

They both laugh; Lilly unlocks the door to her house.

"Come on in, but I need a shower and I have to go in about forty minutes."

They both walk in, Mayuri shuts the door behind him. Lilly walks towards the bathroom and she opens the door.

"Make yourself at home; I'll be out in five minutes at the most, sorry!"

She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door; Mayuri can hear her lock the door. He looks around her small house; he notices something on her desk. He looks around just in case she's looking but he then hears the shower. He has a closer look on the desk, underneath a small bag, all the empty cans of drinks and dirty plates he finds a black notebook. He flicks it open and skim reads a few pages. It seems to be some sort of diary, but it doesn't talk about her day, it talks about her dreams. He skimmed a few more pages, 'Last night I couldn't tell if it was a premonition or not, but I dreamt that my mother called me on my phone, I was too scared to answer my phone and my captain punished me for disturbing the squad. I hope this won't happen. I couldn't bear to talk to her.' It finished there so he read another page. 'Last night was pretty good, it's the most sleep I've had in the past week I've been here other than the first night, I doubt it's a premonition because I dreamt that Mayuri, Hitsugaya, Renji, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kenpachi all admitted that they love me and I had to choose one of them. It sounds weird but it was a nice dream.' Mayuri couldn't help but smile, he noticed that this was written just yesterday so the most recent one is on the next page. He turned to the next page and notices that the date written down is today's date. It reads 'Last night was really bad, I felt his touch and it made my skin crawl, but this time it was different. There were other people there. Watching. And I was covered in blood, but what really scared me the most was that he had the scar on his throat, although it was just a dream of a memory, I could still feel it when I woke up. I couldn't get back to sleep and admittedly I had a good cry so again, another sleepless night.'

The noise of the shower stopped Mayuri panics and closes the book and tries to place everything back where it was. He hears the bathroom door unlock and he quickly run towards the front door and leans against the wall so Lilly wouldn't suspect him looking around her house. She comes into the living area, and adjusts her top, making the flesh of her breasts show, Mayuri keeps his eyes firmly on her chest wondering what more was there under her dark blue bra. Lilly faces Mayuri and he quickly darts his eyes to her face.

"Why are you standing over there? I know I don't have any chairs but I usually sit on the floor and I thought you would've done the same thing." She asked.

She opens the fridge and takes out a chocolate bar. She then picks up her make-up bag and hairbrush that was on the desk and sat on the floor, she had her hair tied up and took out her hair band making her hair fall down, although her hair is naturally straight it looked quite wild, it was messy and sticking up everywhere. She started brushing her wild hair. Mayuri walks towards her and stands above her.

"Your hair looks quite nice like that."

"Ha! You're joking right? It's a bird's nest. Come sit down I don't wanna keep looking up to talk to ya!" She laughed.

He sat down in front of her and watched her tame her hair. She then finished brushing her hair and started eating her chocolate bar and began looking through her make-up bag.

"What do you think of your first week here in the soul society?" He asked.

"Ummmmmmm..." She sat thinking whilst applying eyeliner and eating.

"It's not what Urahara said at all!" She continued.

"Really? What did he say it was like?"

"He said that everyone here was very serious and strict. No-ones been strict with me and most people here don't seem very serious, hey do I look alright? Which eye do you prefer? Seeing how you're the expert with the way I look ha-ha." She laughed, pointing to her eyes.

Her left eye had her normal amount of make-up on but her right eye had a noticeable amount of eyeliner on but it did make a difference, it made her look more seductive.

"I'm not here to tell you how to look... Where are you going anyway?"

"I'll just put the eyeliner on my other eye then. Just seeing captain Hitsugaya, not sure what he wants though. The last time he asked me to come after work hours we spent the whole time talking, so I think he just wants to talk again. I could be wrong, but I'm missing out on a free drink tonight ha-ha." She laughed.

"Tsk, you spend a lot of time with him... and Kyoraku." He tutted.

"I've spent a lot of time with you as well! I've been here for seven days and I've spent time with you like four times. I should be training, not socializing with everyone. And I don't just talk to you three I talk to most of the girls as well and the squad 11 bunch are good fun to have a drink with." She said finishing off the last of her 'meal'.

"Hmm. What time did you say you had to meet the kid?" He huffed.

"Oh shit! I have to be there in five minutes! I better leave now. Come on you better go!" She said, panicking.

She picks up her phone and puts it in her pocket, they both stand up and she starts pushing Mayuri out the door. Once outside she locks the door. She then turns and faces him.

"You can pop by anytime you know... Well the chances are I'm not in during the day and I might be down the bar at night but hey if I'm in you're welcome to come by." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, come by to squad 12 anytime... I think Nemu likes you." He smiled, awkwardly.

He was getting slightly embarrassed.

"Nemu eyy?" Lilly said turning around.

Mayuri then turned around and began walking away but was interrupted.

"Oh, one last thing Mayuri." Lilly said.

He turned around to see that Lilly hadn't turned around.

"What is it?" He asked.

She turns her head around and smirks.

"You don't have to be psychic to know that you were staring at my breasts."

"I...I-I wa-wasn't!" He stuttered.

She laughs and begins walking off. He scratches his head with embarrassment and walks off in the opposite direction.

_Oh gosh Mayuri is so funny, thinking I didn't catch him staring at my boobs. Well I did do that on purpose and see if he would look and he did... Typical man, I wonder if I'm his first real friend. Everybody slates him and he slates everyone, I know he doesn't treat Nemu too well which I don't like, but other than his relationships with other people I like everything about him. He's so different and it's like he doesn't belong, just like me... Well I'm almost at the office with a minute to spare. I wonder if Rangiku's is gonna' be there or if it's just me and Hitsugaya again? I'm not sure but hey he's a good friend I feel... Good to be in his company. Here's the office!_

Lilly knocks on the door, and hears her captain call her in. She opens the door and sees her captain straightening out his paperwork.

"Good evening captain Hitsugaya." Lilly said, walking to his desk.

"Take a seat, I've just finished my work I'm putting it away and I'll join you." He said, pointing to his sofa.

She sits on the end of his worn out green sofa. She watches her captain put his paperwork in a drawer. He then sits down on the other end of the sofa leaving the middle seat empty, Lilly turns slightly, facing her captain and she crosses one leg on top of her other leg.

"Where's Rangiku? I was half expecting her to be on the sofa sleep." Lilly asked smiling.

"Ha I sent her home early, sorry where are my manners? Did you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure what do you have?"

"I can do you tea, water or milk?"

"Could I have some water please?"

He stood up to get her a drink; he walked into the other room and was out of sight.

_Great I was hoping for some alcohol... 'Spose water will do._

He comes back with two glasses of water; he places them both on his glass table in front of the sofa. He sits on the middle seat sitting much closer to Lilly. They start talking about anything and everything, from Rangiku not working, to talking about the world of the living. Through out the evening they've been talking which has been a good three hours, they seem to be sitting really close to each other practically touching, Hitsugaya puts his arm on the top of the sofa around Lilly. She tells him something funny and they both burst out laughing. He smiled as he watched her laugh. Something about seeing her so happy made him happy as well, she made him feel warm and he loved being in her company. She stopped laughing but still wore her gorgeous smile. Her eyes sparkling. He had an overwhelming sensation to kiss her. This time he couldn't hold himself back and he kissed her. Her smile stopped dead. She was shocked, she didn't react and her eyes were still open, she could see her captains eyes closed. She could feel his lips touching hers. They were interrupted by the sound of the front door closing much to Lilly's relief. Someone must've been watching them.

"I'm sorry captain; I should leave now it's very late..." She said, very embarrassed.

She starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait Lilly." He said, calling after her.

She stopped with her hand on the door handle, her head down and her hair covering her eyes, she didn't turn around.

"L-look I'm urmm... I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." He stuttered.

"I do..." She whispered.

He didn't hear what she said, but before he could ask what she said she had already left.

He sat in his seat by his desk; he put his elbows on the table and placed his face in his palms.

Why did he do that? He's only known her for a week so he couldn't be in love with her. He shouldn't have feelings for his squad members. He didn't know why she didn't react. He was so confused and expected that tonight... He would get no sleep.

At that point Rangiku came bursting through the door. He jumped out of his skin. She started looking all around the sofa.

"Captaaaaaaaaaaiiinnnnnn... Have you seen my purse?" She moaned.

"It's pink and has-"

She then looked at her captain and noticed his face was red and his eyes were teary.

"Captain... What's wrong?" She asked, sympathetically.

She walked next to the captain and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine... I'm going to head home. Lock up when you're done." He said, pushing her off.

He then left his office leaving Rangiku worried.

"Nooo... mum I'm... No. NO STOP!" Lilly screamed.

She awoke from her dream and sat up, sweating and panting. She placed her face in her hand. She then noticed that next to her was her lantern that shined brightly and sitting about a foot away was Rangiku with the lantern next to her.

"Lilly are you ok? I tried waking you up when you started getting louder, but you were out of it." She asked softly.

Lilly faced her and Rangiku could make out that her eyes were a different colour, she couldn't tell what colour because of the bright orange light the lantern gave out, but her eyes were definitely not brown. She saw them change colour back to her natural brown eyes.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. Why are you here, did you use the spare key?" Lilly asked.

"No your door was unlocked, I heard you talking so I wanted to check on you. I know it's late but... I wanna' know why the captain was upset... I know he spent the night with you and he looked really upset, he wouldn't tell me anything." Rangiku asked, upset.

"I'd tell you but... I think it's in his place to be the one to tell you what happened."

"Ok...I understand but Lilly... Please don't hurt the captain he's been hurt a lot before and it saddens me to see him like this."

Rangiku gets up to leave. She heads for the door and opens it.

"You know since you arrived he's been a lot happier. Tonight has been the only time when I haven't seen him smile." Rangiku smiled slightly.

She then left. Lilly turned off her lantern and was left sitting in the dark on her own. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She was too worried about Hitsugaya and how everything would be in the morning. All of a sudden Lilly gasps and clutches her head in pain.

_Oh crap why does it always ache so much? Why can't being psychic be less painful? Wait what? Kyoraku and Ukitake have been talking about me? 'She does have a similar personality, but it's still early days to know for sure.' A similar personality of whom? I'm getting more. 'Well as long as her zanpakuto isn't the same then we're fine.' What are they talking about? Do I have a family member here and they're worried that I have similarities to them for whatever reason? Should I question Yamamoto, Ukitake or Kyoraku? But they could lie to me though, if he hasn't told me the truth from the start then he'll most likely lie and they'll cease to talk about it anymore meaning I won't be able to find out anymore. Maybe squad 12 has some records? I'm not sure what to look for but hey I need to know what they're talking about. The only reason I came to the soul society was because I have no where else to go, plus being on the run from the police means I'll be caught eventually so being here means I won't. Urahara told me I had natural talent and would be a good soul reaper, Yamamoto said the exact same thing but at the moment I haven't showed anything exceptional._

She then lies back down; as she's exhausted she falls back asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZ***

"Shut it..." Lilly murmured.

She picked up her phone which alarmed her to wake up, she turned off the alarm. She stumbled into the bathroom and takes of her plain black pyjamas. After her shower, she got dressed. She finished applying her make-up and began to eat her breakfast but then something dawned on her whilst she was eating.

_Oh gosh I was so tired and felt really groggy earlier I completely forgot all about what happened last night. I don't know what to do. I should talk to him and clear things up. I should've thought about this earlier but I was so tired every time I woke up last night a good six or seven times I feel back asleep instantly, I've never been this bad before. Well I better leave; I should do my last minute thinking on my way to register. Plus I'm spending the day training on my own so that'll give me enough time to think about Hitsugaya._

She then leaves and begins making her way through the squad 10 barracks. She then sees Renji talking to Hisagi and Izuru whilst walking. She walks towards them on her way to the squad hall. The three turn to face Lilly.

"Hey guys." Lilly smiled.

"Hey you alright?" They replied.

Lilly didn't really want to stop and be late but she couldn't be resist talking to her friends. So she stopped and made conversation. After a few minutes, Momo and Isane are walking by and are talking to each other, they both join Lilly and the boys conversation. After a few minutes Lilly checks her phone for the time.

"Oh gosh guys I'm sorry I'm gonna be late! I wish I could learn to flash step so I won't ever be late ha-ha." She said, laughing.

"Yeah we better leave too. We have a lieutenants meeting soon." Hisagi replied.

"Just before you leave Lilly." Momo said.

"Yeah?"

"On Friday we're going to the hot springs, there's going to be a few of us including some guys-"

"Yeah us three." Renji interrupted.

"And some others... But do you want to join us? It would be nice if you could." Momo asked, sweetly.

"Yeah sure i'd be delighted to." Lilly smiled.

"Ok we'll see you at the unisex hot spring by squad 5 on Friday, come at eight o'clock." Momo said, smiling.

"Ok I'll see you later guys." She said walking off.

After register was finished, Lilly went to the training grounds, luckily it was empty. She wanted to train by herself today.

_My swords skills need to improve but for now I'm going to focus on how agile my body is maybe see if I can do some hakuda. I haven't checked my Shunpo either which is pretty silly of me. Right lets try summin' simple like a cartwheel._

She prepares herself and attempts a cartwheel, she does one successfully.

_That was too easy... What about a forward flip?_

She gets into position and closes her eyes trying to focus. She then jumps in the air and flips over; she braces herself in case she lands on her back. She felt the ground under her feet and opened her eyes, to her relief she had successfully done a forward flip. She smiles to herself chuffed that she had done something she never thought she could do. Adrenaline kicks in and she does a forward flip with her eyes open and she lands back on her feet, she then attempts a back flip and again she lands on her feet. She couldn't help but laugh. All this time she could do this and she never knew. She then jumps in the air and turns her body upside down, lands on her hand and pushes herself of the ground and lands back on her feet. After spending an hour trying out more of her new found agile body she takes a little break and sits down drinking some of her energy drink.

_Ok although my Shunpo is slow my Hakudo is quite good, I mean I'm gonna have to practice for many years before I can use it effectively in any real combat but I'm still pleased. My spiritual pressure is apparently very good, not that I can tell, I can't feel anyone's spiritual pressure or my own so I can't tell if mines too high or not... I'm too tired to get motivated but I'll force myself soon. Oh is that a hell butterfly for me?_

A hell butterfly floats just above Lilly's head, she places her arm out and it lands on her hand. She then hears the message. 'Come by to squad 12 this evening at anytime. Many thanks, captain of squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi.'

_I'll go after I've had some dinner and spoken to Hitsugaya. That's a point what am I going to do? Maybe I could just-_

"Slacking off are we?"

She gasps as her thoughts are interrupted. She got angry, how dare someone say that she's slacking off when she's been training for an hour and deserved a break? She's just about to shout at the person but when she looks up she sees her captain looking down on her. She looks back down at the floor embarrassed.

"I'm just having a little break; I've practiced for about an hour..."

"Yeah I saw you in the middle of it, you've improved a lot and your spiritual pressure is very high, much higher than what it was a couple of days ago."

"... Why can't I feel the one good thing that I supposedly have?"

Lilly has her legs stretched out and she places her hands on her lap and fiddles with her fingers. He sits next to her with his knees bent and his arms rested on top of his knees.

"Truth is we all know there's something unique about you. But like everything else, you need to practice; you can't be good over night." He said calmly.

"I know but... It's just everyone made such a big deal about me and I was expecting more." She said, getting slightly frustrated.

They both continued to look at the floor not making any contact.

"Isn't there anything to motivate you? Like your friends? Family?" He asked.

"My family? Ha my family can go burn in hell for all I care..." She replied coldly.

"What? Why? How can you say something about your own family like that? I could never say anything like that about my family!" He shouted.

"I have good reasons... That's not the point, why did you come here?" She said, changing the subject.

He felt bad for shouting at her, he doesn't know about her family and she might have good reason. Still, it did shock him to hear someone who's usually such a happy young girl to say something so cold and horrible.

"Well I didn't come here to shout at you... I wanted to talk about last night..." He said, softly.

"Yeah... I planned on talking to you after practice." She said, quietly.

It was then silent; the wind whistling was the only noise that filled the silence. The truth was neither of them wanted this conversation but they both knew it had to be done. Lilly then broke the silence.

"Hitsugaya... Truth is that... I had no idea you felt like that about me..."

"I didn't either... There was something about you that... I couldn't quite put my finger on. I like being in your company, you make me laugh and usually I don't. I got jealous when you were leaning on Kyoraku that time at the bar. But last night I had an overwhelming feeling to..."

"Kiss me..." She helped him finish his sentence.

"...Yeah..." He replied quietly.

"If I'm honest. I had no idea and I didn't see any signs so I didn't really think twice about you in that way. To me you are a good friend whom I enjoy talking to you, I feel nice being in your company."

"There is some connection between us. And when I kissed you something didn't feel right... Maybe I like you, just not in that way."

"Yeah... Maybe we're just friends?" She said, now looking at him smiling.

He then stood up; she continued to sit there and looked up at him.

"I better go, Rangiku is meant to be doing paperwork but I think she's napping again ha-ha." He said having a small laugh.

Lilly stood up; she smiled at him and gave him a hug. He stood there with his arms down. But he then put his arms around her.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

They pull away, he waves good-bye and she waves back. He then left and was out of sight. Lilly checks her phone for the time. The time is 11:37.

_I'm glad me and Hitsugaya sorted things out. I've never thought of him in that way, well apart from when I first met him but then again I wasn't really being serious._

She then continues with her training but practices her swords skill. She tries many methods, slashing, stabbing, cutting, spinning and more.

_I'll have a big meal at about four o' clock, go home take a shower and get ready, have a snack then go see Mayuri. I bet he wants a talk again... Everybody takes the piss outta' me and him. Sometimes it's quite funny but Mayuri takes it to heart bless him. Even sweet lil' Momo says I'm strange for being his friend. I wonder if Mayuri's jealous of the guys I talk to. He seemed jealous yesterday. I think he likes spending time with me... And I like spending time with him; he's a funny, strange and genuine guy. What you see is what you get; he's not being fake to please people. Gosh I need to stop thinking about him, focus on training Lilly!_

A few hours pass and Lilly is feeling quite faint. So she sits down and takes a break.

_Gosh I feel as if I'm gonna pass out... I've worked too hard and I haven't eaten for hours. Plus I haven't slept much... Holy shit! It's half four! No wonder why I feel like crap... I'll get a take-away then go home._

She gets up and heads towards a small restaurant that's just outside of squad 10. She orders her meal and takes it back home. Realising it'll get cold if she had a shower first, so she sat down and ate her meal. After enjoying her meal she gets in the shower. Once done she puts on a clean uniform as the previous one is covered in filth and sweat. She looks in her big mirror on the wall which she bought from the shop a few days ago.

_Eughhh I look disgusting, I think I'll re-do my make-up, I might change my hair as well._

She redone her basic make-up, but tonight she wanted to make more effort. She put on some bronzer making her skin look darker; she then put on some liquid eyeliner. She put some on above her eyelashes on the top of her eye and some under her eyelashes on the bottom of her eye; she then joined the lines at the inner corner of her eye and on the outer corner, like she completely outlined her eyes. She put on some black eye shadow making her eyes stand out. She felt a bit nervous so to give her some courage she poured herself a glass of strong alcohol. She still felt nervous but continued to sort herself out. She remembered Mayuri saying that he liked her hair wild, so she began to tease her hair all over. After a while her hair looked wild in a neater way than last time, her hair had so much more volume and she couldn't help but feel really sexy. She poured herself another alcoholic drink and drunk it in one go. She put on some light pink lipstick which complimented her make-up perfectly. She then checked her phone for the time, put her phone and keys in her pocket and then left locking the door behind her and walked her way to squad 12.

_It's just after seven o'clock; it took me over two hours to get ready. I'm so nervous I ain't even sure why... I feel like I need REALLY strong drink but I don't wanna arrive drunk out of my head. I've just realised that I've spent every single night out. I think I'll stay in tomorrow night and then I have the hot springs the day after. Oh great I'm just outside of squad 12 now. Take a deep breath and ask someone to get Mayuri._

She walks into the squad 12 barracks and Nemu the lieutenant of squad 12 is carrying some paperwork, walking towards the main building.

"Hey Nemu!" Lilly shouted, running towards her.

Nemu turned around with no expression in her face.

"Hello. Please wait in the captains' office and I will get the captain for you." She said, she then walked off.

Lilly didn't even bother to say anything else and did what she was told. She waited around in the office only for a minute or so until Mayuri opened the door and stood in the door way.

"About time you showed up, I've waited here forever." Lilly smiled.

"Hmm I spose I did take a long time, I did get lost on the way to my own office." He smiled back at her.

"Yeah well I thought you would've known your way around by now ha-ha." She said, laughing.

"Yeah you're right. Come with me and you can help me find my way around these parts."

They both left and walked side by side. He took them outside and they continued with their little joke, laughing. He then began to unlock a door which was not to far away from his office.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"This is my house, I thought we could talk here without some idiots bothering us with simple silly things which they find challenging." He replied walking in.

She followed him in. There was a hall way with just two doors, one on each side opposite each other. He then took Lilly into the door on the left. Behind the door wasn't what she expected at all. There was a nice sized room with a kitchen on the back of the room; there was an 'L' shaped sofa in the middle of the room. On the left side was a wooden dining table and four matching chairs. She notices that there is a door on the far left side of the room and on the right is a big, white, wooden double doors. One of them must be the bathroom and the other must be the bedroom.

"Sit down on the sofa; I'll get you a drink." He said, walking to the kitchen.

"Ok thanks." She smiled politely.

She took her place on the sofa, she sat with her leg crossed on top of the other, she expected a drink of water like the last time she was alone with a man. To her surprise he came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He gives Lilly a glass and pours her a drink; he then pours himself a drink and puts the bottle down on the floor.

"You look... nice today." He said.

"Thanks...I shouldn't drink too much alcohol tonight." Lilly said, looking at the glass.

"Ehh and why's that? Is it because you're a 'minor'?" He asked, confused.

"No I don't give a crap about my age, it's because I had a bit to drink before I came here 'cos I was nervous..." She shifted her eyes to the floor.

"Why would you be nervous?" He grinned.

He then placed his hand on her leg. She moved her leg away and lifted her legs onto the sofa; she leaned towards him getting closer to his face. She looked at him in the eyes and he leaned in closer. He was getting closer, his lips twitched and he felt flustered. She got closer and their lips were just centimetres from touching. She smiled.

"I know you watched Hitsugaya kiss me last night." She smirked.

He sat back and looked away feeling gutted that she didn't kiss him.

"How did you-"

"Life's good when you have the ability to know certain things when no-one thinks you do." She smiled.

"Hmm..."

"Was you jealous when you saw him kiss me?"

She finished the last of her drink. She leant over Mayuri placing her hand across his groin to get the bottle. She sat back up and poured herself another drink and placed the bottle back on the floor. She had a little bit to drink then put her glass on the floor.

"You're not THAT drunk so does that mean you're flirting with me?" He said with his grin back.

"Maaayyyyyybe!" She smiled, leaning on him.

He looked back at her whilst she had her arms wrapped around his left arm looking back at him. He quickly drank his drink and placed the empty glass on the floor.

"Let's play a little game." Lilly said, sitting up.

"Like what?" He grinned.

"You ask me any question and I have to answer truthfully, then I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If I know your lying you have to do anything I want and the same for me."

"Sure shall I go first?" He replied.

"Ok."

"Hmm... Do you... Fancy anyone in the soul society?"

"Of course I do! My turn! Ummm... Do you... Fancy me?"

He then sat up getting embarrassed.

"I-uh I...yes..." He said very quietly.

She still faced him whilst he was looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well... I don't think you're lying so I won't force you to do anything you don't want to..." She said placing her hand on his face.

He turned to face her. She leans in, he places his hand softly on her face, and he leans in getting closer to her, her eyes close. He then closes his eyes and his lips touches hers very gently. They look at each other and smile, they start kissing more passionately, and she can feel his tongue touching hers. She lies back onto the sofa and he's on top of her kissing her passionately, he touches her body all over quite roughly. Touching her breasts, her hips and her thighs, she places her arms on his back.

_Oh my gosh! I feel so hot! His touch is making me feel so hot! This feels so wrong yet so right! I'm going crazy. And what a great kisser! His rough touch is making me go wild! I want so much more from him!_

At that point Mayuri stands up; she lies there wondering what he's doing. He picks her up and carries her in his arms, they start kissing passionately again whilst she's in his arms. He opens the double wooden doors and inside is the bedroom. Lilly doesn't bother looking around for the details of the room. Mayuri lies her down on the double bed and frantically takes off his hat, purple scarf and his captains' coat. He then lies on top of her and kisses her passionately, he unties the knot on her top and pulls open her uniform. Her breasts almost bare apart from the dark purple bra she's wearing, he kisses her neck then kissing her body. She moans in pleasure and excitement he looks at her very generous sized breasts and toned stomach, how could such a young woman have such an amazing body? He places his hands between her thighs; she clamps her legs together and gasps.

"Stop..." She said, quietly.

Mayuri didn't hear her and continues.

"I said stop!" She said louder.

Mayuri that time heard her; he stops still on top of her and looks at her face. He notices her eyes are shining purple.

"GET OFF ME DAVE!" She shouted.

She starts panting badly, starts to hit Mayuri in the chest and pushes him off her. He falls on the floor and stands back up.

"Who's Dave?" He asked.

Her eyes then returned back to her original dark brown eyes. She then sits up and ties her top back up, she stands up.

"I'm sorry Mayuri..." She cried.

Tears roll down her cheeks and she runs out the room. Mayuri grabs his top and chases after her. He puts on his top whilst running after her, as she doesn't know flash step she doesn't run off to far.

"Lilly wait!" He shouts.

At that point she runs past Kyoraku who has fallen asleep in his secret drinking hideout, he's awoken by the sound of Mayuri's shouting. He looks up and sees Mayuri running.

"Hey... What're you doing waking me up?" He asked casually.

"Shut it you." Mayuri snapped.

Mayuri continues running, Kyoraku looks round and sees Lilly running in the distance. He flash steps after Mayuri.

"What did you do to her?" He shouted, very angrily.

"Nothing! She flipped out over something you imbecile!" Mayuri snapped.

At that point they arrive in squad 10 just outside her house. Lilly panics and tries to unlock the door. Mayuri flash steps in front of her and grabs hold of her. Kyoraku pulls Mayuri off her and pins him against the wall. Hitsugaya is walking through the barracks with Momo and Rangiku and they rush over to see what the commotion is. Lilly unlocks her door and rushes in. She closes the door but somebody opens it before she could lock it, she sits in the middle of the floor with her knees bent and rests her head on her knees and cries. Kyoraku grabs Mayuri's top and is shouting at him Hitsugaya is trying to ask Kyoraku what's happened. Rangiku and Momo walk in and sit next to Lilly.

"What did Mayuri do to you Lil'?" Rangiku asked, rubbing her back.

Lilly was filled with rage and snapped.

"HE'S DONE NOTHING! NOW ALL OF YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

She was so angry she was shaking. The men outside stop arguing after hearing her shout, they walk in and sit by Lilly. Mayuri stands by the open doorway.

"Lilly... Please tell us what's wrong we want to help..." Momo said softly.

"Who's Dave?" Mayuri asked.

"...Dave is the man... Who raped me three years ago..." She said quietly.

Everyone is shocked, some stare at Lilly whilst others look at the floor. Mayuri heard what she said and looked at the floor. She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"He's also the man who married my mum. She chose him over me when I told her what he did, so I ran away. I was so traumatised that it awoken my powers within me... I spent the next three years teaching myself how to use my new powers, and plotted my revenge. I didn't go to school and I struggled to survive. I had to steal food and money and find somewhere for me to sleep. And just over a month ago... I killed him... Right before my mums eyes. And I was tempted to kill my own mum right there and then but I restrained myself..." She said softly.

Everyone just sat there and listened to her, not saying a word. They felt disgusted that this man could do this to such a young girl. At that point Lilly just stared into space, her eyes were purple and she could hear someone talking.

"You know what you want... Now is the time to hear my name..." The voice echoed.

"You're name? Who are you?" Lilly shouted.

Everyone looks at each other not knowing what she's talking about.

"She's about to learn her zanpakuto's name." Mayuri pointed out.

Lilly stood up whilst everyone else looked up at her. She raised her hand and took out her zanpakuto.

"I don't know what I want..." She whispered looking at her blade.

"You do know... Deep down you know you want revenge." The voice said.

"Revenge? I don't wanna kill anyone else..."

"Your destiny is decided... Hear my name and gain my power and together we will get what we deserve..."

"Kill Shi no purinsesu." Lilly said softly.

Her shikai then begun to take shape. It looked like any normal blade but it increased in size slightly and had a dark purple aura around her blade. The hilt was round and dark black, at the end of it had a small chain about a foot long with a small purple crystal hanging of the end. Her spiritual pressure rose and this time Lilly could feel it, everyone felt the strength of her pressure. She lowered her spiritual pressure down but she could then feel everyone else's. She never felt spirit pressure before, and as she wasn't use to it the slightest bit of spirit pressure everyone else was releasing made her overwhelmed, she collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh shit my head hurts... I can't open my eyes properly, and everything's all blurry. My body feels heavy. I can hear someone talking, I'll try and concentrate..._

"She'll be fine. You can take her home once she's awake. She needs a full days rest at home and she'll be right as rain." Said a soft calm voice.

"Ok. Thank you captain Unohana." Replied a familiar voice.

Lilly then opens her eyes slightly and can just work out that Kyoraku and Hitsugaya are sitting by her. Kyoraku is holding her left hand.

"Hey Lilly, you gave us a scare there." Kyoraku said softly.

"...What happened?" She asked, sitting up.

Kyoraku then let go off her hand.

"You were overwhelmed by your spiritual pressure and it knocked you unconscious. You're in squad 4 and we'll take you home soon, you have to take the day off." Hitsugaya explained.

"Where's Mayu-" She was interrupted.

She clutches her head with both hands in pain. She moans in pain.

"We need help!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Lilly's eyes turn purple and thrashes about in pain.

_Not now, I'm too weak to have my powers muck up...Huh? What? Kyoraku and Yamamoto mentioned my name and... Sophie, they're saying something about dangerous behaviour? _

Unohana rushes over and checks her head.

"I CAN'T THINK!" She screams in pain.

Then all of a sudden she stops thrashing about before Unohana could do anything she appears to be fine.

"Kyoraku... Who's Sophie?" Lilly asks, softly.

Unohana and Kyoraku look at each other in shock. They don't say anything.

"You both obviously know! I know you haven't told me the full story! I deserve to know!" Lilly shouted.

"I'm sorry Lilly but you need to rest if you want to get better..." Unohana replied calmly.

"Right then there's no point in me being here now is there?" She snapped.

She pulled the bedding back and started to get off the bed.

"Lilly take it easy. You're not well enough to move around." Kyoraku said grabbing her hand.

She paused... She was so angry but she had to remain calm to find out what's going on.

"You're right... I'm going home." Lilly said quietly.

Unohana nodded the men.

"C'mon then, we'll take you home." Kyoraku said.

Kyoraku then picked her up in his arms and Hitsugaya stood up. They left the squad 4 barracks, and Kyoraku carried her all the way home whilst Hitsugaya walked next to him, once they arrived at Lilly's house they took her to her bed.

"Lilly you're to take the day off, don't come in for register and stay in." Hitsugaya said standing above her.

"Ok..." She whispered.

She shuts her eyes and falls asleep, she didn't even hear the men leave.

It was now morning, Lilly is fast asleep and everyone is getting on with their daily lives. A captains meeting has been ordered and all of the captains have now arrived in the meeting hall, they all took their positions.

"The meeting has now begun." Yamamoto shouted.

"Last night Lilly Hayter achieved shikai."

Everyone gasps.

"But captain she's only been here for eight full days! Is that even possible?" Komamura gasped.

"Yes it's shocking indeed, I knew she was talented but I didn't think she would achieve shikai this quickly. I would like to ask if anyone has seen any unusual change in her behaviour, other than the incident which happened last night." Yamamoto continued.

At that point Hitsugaya and Mayuri darted their eyes at each other. Did Mayuri tell Yamamoto what happened? He did disappear when Lilly collapsed... No one replies to Yamamoto.

"Very well... As soon as someone knows her shikais elemental power report to me at once. This meeting is over." Yamamoto commanded.

Everybody then leaves the hall, before anyone even leaves the barracks Mayuri grabs Hitsugayas shoulder and turns him around.

"Why on earth did you tell Yamamoto about last night?" Mayuri shouted.

"Me! You're the one who disappeared last night and told him!" Hitsugaya shouted back.

Some captains looked at them then carried on walking and other captains stood around listening to their argument.

"Well maybe one of you stupid sluts told him then 'cos it certainly wasn't me!" Mayuri shouted back.

"Well I told them not to say anything and I would sort it out so it wasn't them!" He shouted standing on his tip toes.

"Well maybe we should ask the other person who was there last night." This time Mayuri didn't shout.

They both look at Kyoraku who was standing there, watching them.

"Why did you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Truth is... I did it for her own protection..." Kyoraku said calmly.

"What? So now every knows what her family did to her and now she's lost her pride and confidence 'cos you're worried she killed someone who deserved to die?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"No I'm worried that she might accidentally kill herself. Or kill innocent people again..." Kyoraku said again calmly.

"... What do you mean by 'again'?" Mayuri asked.

"You both know she was alive three hundred years ago as a soul reaper, but her zanpakuto had the power of death and she was so powerful that-"

"That's enough Kyoraku!" Yamamoto interrupted.

Kyoraku stopped, sighed and then walked off.

"You two. Come to my office this evening at four." Yamamoto finished.

"Yes captain." Hitsugaya and Mayuri replied in sync.

They both turned around and walked in the same direction.

"Why are you walking towards squad 10?" Hitsugaya said giving him a dirty look.

"Why to see Lilly of course..." Mayuri replied grinning.

"I REALLY don't think you should..."

"And why's that? I can't check on my own partner?"

"What?"

It then dawned on Hitsugaya. They surely must've done something last night...

"What exactly did you do to her last night?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Has it dawned on you yet? Dimwit. You know, that kiss you decided to force onto her could've also triggered her off. Maybe that's why she left early?" Mayuri replied snarling slightly.

"So you're telling me that if you left her alone when she left last night, she would've been fine?"

"Far from it actually."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Think about it. She obviously didn't like what this man did to her, and she has to live with it everyday. She's the type that... Bottles up her emotions and puts on a brave face, why do you think she always 'happy'. She's gotten into the habit of always being happy, when deep down she's scared. Now she's got this out in the open she should be feeling some what relieved..."

"Hmm it does make sense... But be serious though, she isn't your girlfriend."

"Well we're here. I'm just gonna' check on her, you can get on with your life now." Mayuri grinned.

He then opened Lilly's door which they left unlocked last night and walked in. Hitsugaya sighed and went to his office.

As Mayuri walked in to Lilly's home he expected her to be asleep but he didn't expect her to be looking in the mirror finishing off her make-up with just a towel wrapped around her bare naked body. She turned her head and faced Mayuri.

"I'm fine, shut the door on your way out." She said coldly.

"Hmmm now that's not a very nice thing to say." He grinned.

"I'm not joking... Left me as soon as I passed out, that's real manly..." She said, putting her make-up away.

She put her make-up bag on the desk and walks over to her wardrobe, opens the door and takes out some pink lacy knickers.

"You're really pissed off at me ain't you?"

"OH YES!" she said putting on her knickers with the towel still wrapped around her.

"C'mon be a man and tell me why you left? Oh I know... I've seen your type many times before! You wanted a quick shag, have your fun and just leave before it got too serious. You don't care about me, you saw me pass out and thought 'fuck that I ain't getting involved'." She shouted.

She then took out a pair of denim shorts and a pink vest top and placed them on the desk.

"Oh so you think I just wanted to sleep with you and never see you again?" He said, his grin now gone.

"Yeah, I asked for you at the hospital. That was the first thing I did and you weren't there! I was so scared and you weren't there! Gosh and to think I was beginning to fall in love with you..." She said, her eyes filling up.

He starts walking over to her, she shakes her head and puts her hand up to stop him coming closer. He takes her hand with one hand and places his other hand on her face.

"I... Uhh... This ain't my style... Truth is I... Love you..." He stumbled over himself.

"I love you..." She said quietly.

He kisses her, she gives in and kisses him back. They begin to kiss passionately, she clutches his captains' coat on his back and he grabs hold of her towel, it falls down and she's completely naked apart from her knickers. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him continuing to kiss. He pushes everything off her desk and sits her on the desk. He pulls back and licks his fingers, he then puts his hand down her knickers. She screams in pleasure, and he kisses her neck.

_Oh my god I feel so hot again, I'm going wild! This feels great, I hope he doesn't stop._

"My my you're getting very wet, are you enjoying yourself?" He grinned.

At that point with his free hand he grabs her large breasts. She moans in pleasure, getting out of breath.

"Yes... I am..." She said, feeling flustered.

"Well I think you're going to like this." He said, his grin even bigger

She gasps. She begins to moan louder, her eyes close and she breathes much harder.

_His finger, it's weird it's inside me! It feels strange... I feel like something is taking over my mind. I want MORE from him..._

He then takes his hand out from her knickers and stops rubbing her breasts. She opens her eyes and sees Mayuri pulling off her knickers. He then kicks of his shoes and takes off all his clothes starting with his hat, scarf and even his gold cones. He frantically takes off his uniform and all that was left was the white paint that he wears head to toe. He pulls her closer to the edge of the desk so their bare bodies touch, her breasts touching his white hairless chest. Although he's very skinny he has well built muscles and lots of scars which Lilly quite liked. He kisses her on the neck with his hands touching her body, she places her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered.

"Ok..." She whispered.

The truth was she wasn't sure if it was going to hurt her this time, but she didn't care. She was going crazy and couldn't wait for him to have sex with her. But before she knew it, she could feel him going inside her slowly.

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah..."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her face on his shoulder like she was hugging him. Her breasts were now squashed against him. She could feel him going in deeper, she let out a moan. Mayuri wasn't sure if she moaned in pain or pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered.

"No... No, please go faster..." She said softly.

"Ok..." He said, his grin returning.

He started to move more freely now he wasn't being too careful to hurt her, he places his hands on her waist. She starts to moan more in pleasure, breathing hard.

_Who would've thought having sex the second time would be so GREAT! I wish I did this before! I might have to see Mayuri more often. Oh gosh he's going faster! This feeling is magical, sensational!_

After a few minutes Mayuri is getting out of breath and Lilly is almost screaming in pleasure. He's going so fast that the desk beneath her is shaking.

"I think... I'm... Going to... Come..." She said panting.

"Me too." He said getting out of breath.

"Come...Inside...me..."

She didn't know why she said that, she knows that was stupid but she was so lost in the moment she couldn't control herself. Literally just a few seconds later she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned back, they then both climaxed, Lilly screamed and even Mayuri let out a loud moan. They both start breathing hard, she rests her head on Mayuri's chest, she can hear his heart beat fast and feels him breath, they're both sweating a lot. He takes her hand and she looks up at him.

"Come, lets take a shower." He said out of breath.

She nods, he grabs her hand and takes her to the bathroom and turns the shower on. She's so exhausted she sits down against the wall in the shower. The warm water cooled them both off, he crouches down on to his knees in front of Lilly, she's still panting but gives him a smile. He smiles back and kisses her on the lips, he stands back up and gives her his hand, she can see his paint wash away down the drain, she grabs his hand and he pulls her up. All of the paint washed away from his body and he was left standing with his natural look. Lilly was fascinated and was very attracted to him, everything about him she liked. His dark skin, blue hair, his golden eyes and all the scars all over his body. She then noticed his 'manhood', she never realised how big he was in fact she was quite shocked by the size of it. He pulled her closer and put his arms around her, she then put her arms around him. Her breasts touching his chest. There wasn't much difference in height, Mayuri was only an inch or two taller than Lilly.

"I love you..." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too..." She whispered.

They stood in the shower, hugging in complete silence after that, the only noise filling the silence was the shower, she could sense that he was smiling so she smiled. After a minute Mayuri pulled away and turned off the shower. He took a towel from the hook on the door and gave it to Lilly and took one for himself, they dried themselves off. He starts to make his way into the living room and Lilly shortly follows. He grabs his soul reaper uniform from the floor and starts getting dressed. Lilly picks her clothes off the floor and gets dressed.

"I have to go back to work, I have a meeting this afternoon but if you want when I've finished work I could come back?" He said, putting on his top.

"Ok..." Lilly said softly.

Lilly's finished getting dressed and watches Mayuri. He's not wearing his captains' coat, hat, scarf or his golden cones.

"Why don't you put the rest on?" Lilly asked.

"Because I'm not wearing my paint, I don't want everyone to see that I'm just a mere human and they won't fear me anymore..." He said, grabbing his stuff.

"Ohhh I seeee..."

He wraps his belongings in his captains' coat and heads for the front door. Lilly follows him to the door, he kisses her on the lips.

"I'll come back once I've finished work." He said, softly.

"Ok..."

He then went outside and she stood in the doorway, they smiled at each other and he flash stepped his way off. She watched him leave but could hear someone calling her name. She looks around and sees Ukitake, Kyoraku, Rukia and Nanao walking towards her. Kyoraku is waving and blowing kisses to her and Nanao is shouting at him.

_Oh shit! I hope they didn't see Mayuri leave! It should be fine 'cos they don't know what he looks like without his make-up on but still... They saw a man leave my house when I'm suppose to be resting AND my hairs wet... Oh gosh here they come._

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Lilly said with a nervous smile.

"Hey we thought we'd come visit the sickly." Ukitake smiled.

"So who was that guy?" Kyoraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nanao then elbowed him.

"It's obviously a man she fancies so stop asking questions." Nanao hissed.

"NO! No it's nothing like that, he's just one of the few people who've come to see how I am." Lilly said getting embarrassed.

"Come on in." She continued, letting them in.

She completely forgotten the mess in her house, the bed all screwed up, the towels on the floor, her notebook open on the floor.

"Excuse the mess... I was in the middle of cleaning but people kept coming in hahahaa." She said, fake laughing.

She quickly puts the towels in the bathroom on the floor and picks up her notebook and puts it in the bottom of the wardrobe. She picks up her bedding and sticks it under the desk all screwed up.

"Sorry there's no chairs, I plan on getting some soon so I can only suggest you sit on the floor like what I do. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Lilly said, walking to the fridge.

Everybody sits on the floor.

"No thank you we bought you some lunch, we thought you might not have the energy to cook anything." Ukitake said.

_Ohhh if only they knew what I've been up to just twenty minutes ago, I definitely don't have the energy anymore._

"Oh thank you so much, you're right I don't have the energy to do much today." She said smiling.

She sat down and joined them for lunch. She took one mouthful of this food she had never tasted before, and she loved it!

"MMMMM this is SO GOOD! What's in it and how did you make it? WHO made it? It's delicious!" Lilly said getting excited.

"Ahh I'm glad you like it, Rukia helped me make the food." Ukitake smiled.

"And I brought the drinkssss." Kyoraku slurred.

"Which you've drunk most of it!" Nanao snapped, hitting him.

"Owww my sweet Nanao, how could you hurt your captain? I only wanted to have a bit of sake." Kyoraku said rubbing his head.

"Drinking alcohol during work hours isn't what a captain should do!" She shouted.

"Will you kiss my head better Lilly?" He said leaning towards Lilly.

Lilly laughed as Nanao continues to shout at Kyoraku. Ukitake rubs the back of his head and Rukia looks away in embarrassment.

"Sorry about Kyoraku, he likes his drink ha-ha." Ukitake laughed.

"Ha-ha I can tell. So Rukia are you going to the world of the living anytime soon?" Lilly asked.

"Ohhh uhh yeah I am..." She stumbled.

"Don't be nervous! I'm not going to bite! I wasn't anywhere near as nervous on my first day here and I was pretty scared ha-ha." Lilly laughed.

"Sorry..."

"So what do you think of the world of the living? I mean the country you've been to is very different from where I come from, so could you tell me what Japans like? I've always wanted to go there but the only place I've seen is the 'Urahara shop'." Lilly babbled on.

"Oh in Karakura town they have this drink in a small box and to open it you have to use a certain technique! I think you have to use a 'straw' or something like that." Rukia said, more relaxed.

"Oh we have them in England too!" Lilly smiled.

"And they have this hot drink called coffee, Renji told me about it and he said it tasted disgusting but everyone else seems to like it."

"We have coffee too! I don't like coffee the taste of it really is disgusting! People have it in the morning 'cos it keeps them awake with all the caffeine in it." Lilly said.

Everybody talks to one another for over an hour, Rukia seems happy that another person hasn't judged her by her background. Nanao seems quite happy with Lilly and even apologises to her for being rude the first time they met. Then Kyoraku and Ukitake tell Lilly that they have to go as they're busy. They all leave and Lilly is left sitting all by herself.

_Ahh Rukia's a lovely girl. Kyoraku seemed strange it was like he forgot about what happened last night, then again I've acted the same. I hope I find out what the story is between me and this Sophie. It can't be good if they won't tell me. I'm so bored right now and it's not even four o'clock... I don't even know when Mayuri's coming back... What to do what to do... I've done my notebook, washed, um the place is clean other than the bedding being stuck under the desk. There's nothing to do! I 'spose I could look on the internet on my phone..._

"RANGIKU!"

"WHATTT? AHHH I ALMOST POPPED OUT OF MY ROBE!"

Rangiku was asleep on the sofa but her captain shouted at her and she jumped out of her skin.

"Look I have to go see Yamamoto. Finish off this paper work and would you go check on Lilly, only when you have done your work!" Hitsugaya said leaving.

"Awwww captain! I don't wanna work." She replied rubbing her eye.

"Tough!" He snapped as he left.

He began flash stepping his way to squad 1.

"Oh for goodness sake I'm going to be late, Rangiku took ages to wake up." He said, talking to himself.

He arrives at the meeting room just one minute late. He walks in and the large wooden doors shut behind him. Inside he sees that Mayuri has already arrived standing in front of Yamamoto, Hitsugaya stands next to Mayuri in front of Yamamoto.

"My apologies that I'm late captain, I came as soon as I could." Hitsugaya said, bowing his head.

Mayuri tutted, Yamamoto just waved his hand to get their attention.

"Now I've called you both here because I think you need to know the full story behind Lilly. Now pay attention as I'm only going to tell you once, we're risking a lot by me just telling you this..."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly is standing in front of her mirror and her eyes have turned purple. She seems to be staring at herself.

_Oh crap my head! It really hurts, but I can see a vision... There's Mayuri, Hitsugaya and Yamamoto are in a big room, unlike the other visions this is happening now, the clock is the same time as mine..._

Back at the meeting.

"As you know, Lilly was a soul reaper three hundred and forty-seven years ago. All souls that have died and reborn are the same soul, and each soul has their own personality which is kept through life and death, which you already know. Lilly's personality is EXACTLY the same as she was over three hundred years ago, even her appearance is almost identical. Back then her name was Sophie Penn."

Hitsugaya was shocked to hear the name Sophie, he remembers her questioning Kyoraku about that name last night and he wouldn't respond. Yamamoto continues.

"She was an exceptional student at the academy, she graduated in just three years instead of six and she passed all her exams first go when it usually takes two or three attempts. She was highly skilled in all four skills and was even offered the position of captain which she declined, her reason being she wanted to spend as much time as she could helping people in the world of the living. She was a very considerate person who had a strong sense of justice and wished to protect as many people as she could. There was just one problem though... Her zanpakuto's power was death, she could wield it with excellent skill. However her zanpakuto's spirit grew ever so strong, so strong that anyone who was around Sophie when her spiritual pressure was even slightly raised, would be killed. Her zanpakuto literally consumed her spiritual pressure and when she released her pressure, it was actually her zanpakuto's power of death, killing many people. She accidentally murdered twenty-one people, she was taken to prison with seki seki rock to seal her spiritual pressure. She told us it was fine for us to execute her, anything to stop her from killing innocent people, we assured her that we wasn't going to execute her and we would find a way to help her. The truth was we didn't know how to help her, but we needed her... She was too good of a soul reaper to just kill. After three days of trying to find a way to help her, we found that we had two choices; either kill her, or remove her soul chain meaning she will no longer be a soul reaper but she would have her life. We decided to remove her soul chain, we told her the news and we gave her the next morning. She accepted her fate, but her zanpakuto wasn't done yet... Every night her zanpakuto would appear in her dreams poisoning her mind bit by bit, but on that last night it successfully poisoned her mind, and Sophie's soul and mind was taken over by her evil zanpakuto. Her body was just a mere puppet... That night she managed to break out of jail even though there was seki seki rock, she managed to break the rock with her spiritual pressure."

Hitsugaya and Mayuri are stunned. This is the first time they've ever heard of anyone breaking out of jail with seki seki rock with just spiritual pressure. All though this was a lot to take in, Yamamoto still had more to tell.

"That night, she murdered one hundred and forty-three soul reapers and gravely injured two captains, luckily they survived and are still with us today. Central 46 ordered for her to be killed immediately, we killed her before she could deliver the finishing blow to both captains, she died right before her friends eyes. Sophie died but her soul has now returned to the soul society, we have a second chance to help her, we have the technology this time to help her."

"I'm sorry captain I'm going to have to interrupt. Perhaps if she wasn't brought back to the soul society she wouldn't have gotten her spiritual pressure and she wouldn't be a threat? Maybe we should've left her?" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"You're right but... Her psychic and premonition powers are in fact caused by her spiritual pressure, so she was already a threat when she gained her powers. Meaning she's had spiritual pressure for over three years and she didn't even know. Now you are not to tell her ANYTHING about her past, it could trigger her zanpakuto off. I'm worried that her zanpakuto is exactly the same so captain Kurotsuchi, you are to... Do some tests for two things; one is to see if her zanpakuto is the same and two, is to find a way to help her, starting tomorrow. Captain Hitsugaya you are to tell her she will be going to squad 12 from now on, she is NOT to practice anymore or go to squad 10 for register. Do I make myself clear?" Yamamoto said, finishing.

"Yes captain." They both, replied.

"You're dismissed."

They both then leave the hall. Hitsugaya places his hand on his chin and thinks out loud.

"So this Sophie that Lilly questioned Kyoraku about... Was in fact herself." He said quietly.

"Hmmm plan on telling me anything of interest?" Mayuri interrupted.

Hitsugaya begins to walk away signing Mayuri to follow him. Mayuri catches up with him.

"So Lilly knew about Sophie?" Mayuri asks.

"No... Last night when she was in hospital, she regained consciousness and acted normal, asking where she was and that stuff, then she just went really weird, she was in pain clutching her head and her eyes turned purple. The next thing we knew she was fine and then started questioning about someone called Sophie... I think when that happens, she sees a vision of some sort and finds out some information from else where, I think she visions things just slightly in the past, like yesterday or last week?" Hitsugaya said.

"Hmmm... Maybe she sees parts of the past during the day and parts of the future at night..." Mayuri said, crossing his arms.

"Night time?"

"Never mind I'm just thinking." Mayuri replied.

"Oh no! I told you what I found out now you tell me what you found out!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Truth is I don't really care about what you know, so tell me, what is a premonition dimwit?"

"Premonition is when someone dreams of the future..." Hitsugaya then realised.

"So she might see the future at night time." Hitsugaya continued.

"My my you are so slow, the clue is in the word... We all knew she had premonitions, everyone knows how that works, the only thing that I couldn't understand is how her psychic abilities work, I think I know the gist of it now..." Mayuri replied.

"Hmm I'm worried now she might know about the conversation we've just had with Yamamoto... What if she knows about it? It could be a trigger..." Hitsugaya said, getting worried.

"Well I suggest you tell her about tomorrow..."

Hitsugaya then knocked on Lilly's door. Mayuri thought he'd hang around and see what he would tell Lilly.

"HELP! QUICK!" Rangiku shouted from inside

Hitsugaya opens the door quickly, they both run in and see Lilly sitting on the floor with tears in her bright purple eyes and blood in her mouth trickling down her chin, Rangiku is comforting her. They both crouch down to Lilly.

"What on earth happened?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"I don't know, I came in five minutes ago and she was like this staring in the mirror, I thought i'd sit her down, I called for squad 4 and they should be here any second." She replied.

Mayuri checks her pulse, he sighs and brings out an injection from his coat.

"What're you doing?" Hitsugaya asked.

Before Mayuri replied he stuck the needle in her neck and injected her. Lilly soon stopped crying and her eyes turned back brown.

"Just as I thought..." Mayuri said.

Lilly gasps like she's held her breath for a long time.

"You ok Lilly? What did you do Mayuri?" Hitsugaya asked.

"My my her pulse was nearly gone meaning her blood pressure was getting low, I simply relaxed her heart so her blood pressure returned to normal." Mayuri replied.

At that point Hanataro from squad 4 arrives, he rushes over to Lilly and checks her over.

"Hmmm Lilly, tell me where are we?" He asked.

"What? Why d'ya wanna know that?" She asked, confused.

"Just in case you have concussion..." Mayuri pointed out.

"Oh... we're in my house." She replied.

"Ok and could you tell me the last thing you remember?" Hanataro asked.

"What before I zoned out, or the last thing I saw in my vision?"

"Ummm before?"

"Oh I was looking in the mirror and my head hurt then I had my vision, sorry Rangiku could you get me some tissue please, and a glass of water... The taste of you're own blood ain't nice."

"Ok." Rangiku said getting up.

"Lilly I'm just going to check you over for any injuries, but other than the blood there doesn't seem to be anything wrong..." Hanataro continued.

Hanataro began to check over Lilly, Rangiku brought her some tissue, a glass of water and a bowl. Lilly drinks some water and spits it back out into the bowl, she then cleaned her mouth and Rangiku put it all away for her. Hitsugaya explained to Lilly that she would have to go to squad 12 for some tests to help her get stronger, he felt bad for lying but he couldn't tell her the truth. Lilly smiled at Mayuri.

"I'll be seeing you more often then." She smiled.

"Oh goody..." Mayuri said, sarcastically.

Lilly's smiled soon disappeared, she felt hurt by the sarcastic comment Mayuri said. He never did that to her before.

_Oh I get it... I was right, he just wanted sex and nothing more, gosh I'm sucha' idiot. I'm not gonna make a fuss here though..._

"Hmm Lilly you appear to be fine, no internal bleeding, no concussion... Nothing. I'll be making my way, all I can suggest is that someone stays with you at all times including night time, in case something like this happens again... Well if you need anything just call for squad 4." Hanataro said.

He then left the four in Lilly's home. Rangiku then sat down with the other three

"Captain what should we do now?" Rangiku asked.

"Well someone does need to stay with Lilly in case this happens again..." Hitsugaya said.

"Woaahh woah woaaah... I'm fine by myself, last thing I want is to make someone else suffer by spending every minute with me." Lilly said, sounding normal.

"Well what would happen if you were left by yourself and something like today happened again?" Mayuri said, involving himself.

Lilly gave him a cold look.

"Well I lived for three years by myself without the hospital, education or a place to sleep some nights. So if I managed to be fine in those conditions I'm sure I'm fine here by myself..."

"Hmmm can I make a proposal?" Mayuri grinned.

Lilly stood up and crossed her arms. Rangiku, Hitsugaya and Mayuri looked up at her.

"Look... I don't wanna cause any problems, I'm fine see?" She said, spinning around.

"Yes you looked perfectly fine with blood pissing out of your mouth without any injuries." Mayuri said sarcastically.

Lilly gave him a strange look.

_Maybe he's faking the rudeness 'cos everyone's here? Fuck knows I'll have to find out..._

Mayuri then stands up.

"Why don't you come to squad 12 now? We'll do some tests and as you have your premonitions during the night time, you should stay at squad 12 every night so I can witness it and try to help you get stronger? I need to see it to help you... Get the most out of your powers of course!" Mayuri quickly finishing off his sentence.

"What so you can give her the same torturing experiments at night time as well?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Talk about trying to put me off captain." Lilly smiled.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has a point though. I think you should do that Lilly." Rangiku said softly.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but agree, Mayuri was the one who knew what to do so if she did stay the night he would find out more to help her. From the looks of it Lilly doesn't know anything about Sophie which is good as it wouldn't trigger her off, meaning they have some time to help her.

"So Lilly... Won't you come to squad 12? I promise I'll restrain myself to do any life-threatening operations." Mayuri said, sounding sinister.

"Hmmm... If I go, and you try something on me... I will beat the shit out of you! So don't even think you're going to be doing anything life threatening on me." Lilly said coldly, but smiled the whole time.

Mayuri felt a bit threatened then, but he grinned.

"Good! Pack your stuff and I'll take you to squad 12 now and we'll start tomorrow." Mayuri said, grinning.

"Well we must be going then we have a lot of paperwork to do, lets go Rangiku." Hitsugaya said.

"Yes captain, bye Lilly, we'll see you tomorrow." Rangiku smiled.

They both left. Lilly got her bag from under the desk and started to pack.

"Sorry for my 'rudeness', couldn't let them suspect anything..." Mayuri said.

"Yeah I thought that was it after a while." Lilly replied.

"So what're you doing tomorrow with the slut?"

"And you wonder why you have no friends' hahaaaa." Lilly laughed.

Mayuri tutted as he watched her bend over into the wardrobe, she was only wearing a revealing pink vest top and a tiny pair of denim shorts, her bum hanging out of the bottom off the shorts. He started feeling horny just looking at her bending over, he could feel himself getting hard so he quickly put his hands down his pants to try to stop himself.

"Well... Momo asked if I wanted to go to the unisex hot springs with her, the only people I know who's going at the moment is Momo, Isane, Rangiku, Renji, Hisagi and Izuru. There's a lot more going apparently." Lilly said, getting up.

She then went into the bathroom and left the door open so she could talk to Mayuri still.

"And you're really going to go?" Mayuri shouted so she could hear.

"Yeah. Why not?" Lilly shouted.

"Oh I thought I could keep a better eye on you if you stayed at squad 12."

Lilly then comes back in the living room with her bag almost full.

"Look, I'm excited to move on site with you so I'll be closer to you. BUT! I do have friends who I want to spend time with, I ain't gonna' run off with one the guys so don't worry." Lilly said still packing.

"Say where am I gonna' stay anyway? It better be a nice place and not a prison cell." She asked.

"Well you're gonna' live with me of course?" He grinned.

"Huh? Geez you guys really don't mess around..." She said, shocked.

"Well yeah I can keep a closer eye on you, why? Don't you want to live with me?" His grin now gone.

"Course I do, it's just... I'm use to couples making it a big deal to move in together. So I'm just a bit shocked ha-ha." Lilly laughed.

Lilly picks up her notebook and sticks it in the bag.

"Right that's everything other than the bedding which I'm gonna leave and the food in the fridge, which ain't much so I'm gonna leave that as well." Lilly said.

Mayuri opened the front door and went outside, Lilly soon follows and she locks the door behind her.

"Oh my keys... I'll give them to captain Hitsugaya when I next see him." Lilly said, putting the keys in her pocket.

She puts her bag on her back and they walk towards squad 12.

"So what kind of experiments will you be doing on me?" Lilly asked, sounding worried.

"You shouldn't be worried, I doubt I'm going to have to cut you open." Mayuri grinned.

That made Lilly even more nervous for some reason, there still could be a chance he was going to perform surgery on her. She was scared to be a test subject, especially with that guy who murdered those children, it scared her in case he'd have to do something similar like that. She was scared not knowing what would happen, but she had to trust him. He wouldn't want to harm her, would he?

"Hmm ok... So you'll be helping me improve my powers?" Lilly asked.

"Yes yes, we'll get the most out of your abilities." Mayuri lied.

They arrive at Mayuri's home, Lilly follows him into the living room and puts her bag down.

"Unpack your stuff. I'm going back to work for about an hour, well start on you tomorrow." Mayuri said.

"Ok, see you soon." Lilly said, smiling.

He smiled back and then left. Lilly slumped herself on the sofa, she lied down and pulled her hair out of her face. She gets her phone from her pocket, checks the time and puts it away.

_Almost half eight... It's been a long day today, it's strange how just twenty four hours ago I was here sitting with Mayuri. Oh does he really think I'm that stupid... "We're going to improve your skills." Nothing to do with the fact of trying to tame my zanpakuto don't make me laugh. This Sophie was me three hundred years ago... I killed my friends and I was killed by my friends. Not a nice feeling at all. It's strange it was like I was actually there, one minute I'm looking in the mirror the next I'm lying on the floor with blood in my mouth looking at Kyoraku on the floor covered in blood. Oh I don't know what to do, I just hope my zanpakuto isn't the same and if things get too bad... I'll have to get my soul chain removed. I probably will get kicked out of the soul society for being useless and I won't see Mayuri again and I'll end up in jail... Oh god I don't know what to do, I think for now I'll pretend I don't know anything until I work out what to do._

She stands up and opens up her bag, she grabs her clothes and goes into the bedroom. She never noticed how cosy it was. It was fairly big and there was a double bed with a light coloured wooden headboard, and on both sides of the bed had a bedside desk, and a lamp on the right desk. She notices that the right desk had some of Mayuri's belongings on it and the one on the left was completely clear. She sat on the bed and looked at the big doors. She noticed two wooden wardrobes on either side of the door, she puts her clothes on the bed and opens the wardrobe on her left. Inside is full of men's clothes mainly the soul reapers uniform and a few captains coat, on the top is a couple of Mayuri's hats and scarves. It's completely full so Lilly closes it, she then opens the other one expecting it to be full but it was completely empty. Not a single item of clothing inside.

_Gosh he's soooo cheeky! He planned on me moving in from the start! This side of the room is obviously mine, empty wardrobe and an empty desk._

She then picks up her clothes and hangs them in the empty wardrobe. After a few minutes Lilly goes back into the living room and opens up her bag. She takes out her bathroom toiletries including her shampoo, moisturises, deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste and some paracetemols. She walks into the room at the back of the living room, the bathroom was surprisingly big, about the same size as the bedroom, there was the average toilet and sink opposite each other but at the end of the bathroom against the wall was the bath. The bath was really big and clean, it was made out of wood. It was so big it could fit about three or four people in it. Above the sink was a cabinet, she opened it up and it was fairly empty, just some hair gel, deodorant and some other stuff Lilly wasn't too sure about. She places her toiletries in the cabinet. She goes back into the living and opens up her bag.

_Well I don't have much so I've only got this notebook to put away. Now where should I put it? I don't want anyone reading it but I can't really hide it anywhere._

She picks up her bag and notebook and walks into the bedroom, opens up her wardrobe and puts her bag in the bottom, she then thinks and puts the notebook back in the bag and shuts the wardrobe. She pulls out her phone, keys and money from her pocket and places it on the empty bedside desk. She walks back into the living room, realising she has nothing to do she slumps herself on the sofa again.

_Hmm got another thirty minutes before Mayuri comes back. I'm going to be sharing the bed with Mayuri! What if he wants sex and I'm not in the mood? What if I want sex and he's not in the mood? He might be too tired to do anything tonight, why am I fussing over having sex tonight? I'm feeling a bit... Strange, just lying here I feel weird._

Lilly without really realising it, places her hand on her breast and gently squeezes herself. She closes her eyes she slowly moves her other hand down between her legs and before she could really enjoy herself Mayuri walked in and Lilly quickly sits up.

"My my was I interrupting something?" Mayuri grinned.

"Sheesh I was... I thought you wasn't going to be in for another half an hour!" Lilly snapped, embarrassed.

"Well I finished earlier than expected. I'm going to take a quick shower, there's some dinner in the fridge if you haven't eaten already, you're going to need your strength." He continued to grin.

He walks into the bathroom, Lilly can hear him turn the shower on.

_HOW EMBARRASSING! And what did he mean by that? 'Going to need strength'... Ohhhh... I better eat then._

She opens the fridge and it's quite full which surprised her because he's so skinny. She didn't want to eat a big meal so she took out a bacon sandwich which was wrapped up in cling film. She hoped it wasn't anyone's lunch for tomorrow and she began eating. It didn't take her too long but she certainly enjoyed it. She wasn't a big fan of Japanese cuisine so she was glad to eat something different. She threw the cling film in the bin and at that point Mayuri came out of the bathroom, Lilly looked up and saw him standing there completely naked and still slightly wet from his shower. She forced herself to look at his face, he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"My my you are strange." Mayuri said lowering his left eyebrow.

"Huh? Wha-?" Lilly mumbled, confused.

"I come in from work and see you pleasuring yourself, then I come out of the from shower and in here naked and you don't have a good look. It's strange if someone was feeling hor-"

"Shut up and get in the bedroom." Lilly interrupted him, smiling seductively.

He smiled and did as he was told, he went into the bedroom and laid on his bed. She kneeled on the bed by his waist.

"You did something for me earlier... So I'll do something for you." Lilly smiled.

She then parted his legs and sat in-between them. Mayuri gets himself comfortable and puts his hands on the back of his head and closes his eyes, he knew what was coming. She grabs his manhood with one hand gently and places him in her mouth, she started slowly massaging him with her tongue, once she felt comfortable she slowly put more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and got herself into a nice steady rhythm. She could hear Mayuri moan under his breath which she liked. She lifted her top to rest on top of her breasts. She began massaging her breasts with her hands while she still had him in her mouth. His moans were more frequent and louder, she stopped for a quick breath.

"Come, get your clothes off." Mayuri said, feeling flustered.

She nods and pulls her top over her head, she stands up on the bed and takes off her shorts. Mayuri watches her undress with a big grin on his face. She removes her bra and slides off her knickers, she stands there covering her breasts slightly feeling a bit embarrassed. Although this wasn't the first time she was naked in front of him, it was the first time Mayuri could have a real good look at her. She was worried in case he changed his mind as he might've seen something he didn't like.

"My... You shouldn't cover up such a wonderful figure, now come here." He said, quite sweetly.

That made her smile. She did as she was told and she stepped her way over him and kneeled down next to him. She moved her leg over Mayuri like she was saddling him, with her hand she placed him inside of her. She let out a moan of relief, she waited so long for him, she thought about it so much, ever since the last time which was just a few hours ago. He grabbed her waist with his skeleton-like hands and moved the lower part of his body up and down in a slow and gentle movement. This time she felt much better, she was on top, she was in charge and she wanted to dominate him. Before he could get into a steady rhythm she took control and began moving her body up and down, she could feel him stop moving and relaxed. She moved herself faster. She places one her hands on her right breast and gently squeezes it, she left her other arm dangling to her side. She then realised something VERY important.

"Oh gosh! Do you have a condom!" Lilly gasped, stopping.

"What?" Mayuri asked.

"So I don't get pregnant?"

"It's fine I can't have children."

She took his word for it, she could trust him. She then laughed in a giggly way.

"Oh my..." Mayuri said.

Her giggling felt great for him. He never felt anything like it.

"I totally ruined the mood for you!" She laughed.

"No...No..." Mayuri mumbled, closing his eyes.

Her laugh whilst he is inside her felt amazing, he hoped she would never stop laughing but all good things come to an end and she stopped laughing. She continued from where she left off and she started moving in a fast and steady rhythm. She was breathing heavier and moaned quietly, but the faster she moved the louder she moaned. Mayuri started moaning quietly.

_This position is GREAT! He's in me much deeper! I feel like I'm going to orgasm soon already!_

She started laughing again, Mayuri moans were much louder.

"Hahahhaaaa sorry! I'm think I'm going to orgasm already, how embarrassing!" She giggled.

She started breathing really hard, moaning. Mayuri gripped her waist really hard which made her scream in pleasure.

"Me... Too..." He panted.

She leant over onto him and placed her hands on his dark chest. She was almost screaming in pleasure, his nails digging into her waist causing her pain. For some reason she enjoyed the pain.

"I'm coming!" She shouted.

She then dug her nails into Mayuri's chest, he let out a short scream.

"Same..." Mayuri moaned.

Then at the exact same time they both let out a huge moan as they both orgasm. They both gasped for air to breathe, she was so tired and out of breath she instantly collapsed and fell next to him. Both still panting, he puts his arm around her under her neck, pulls her closer to him and gently kisses her head. She lies on her side, places her hand on his chest and rests her head on him, he rubs her arm then moves her hair out of her face with his other hand. He gently strokes her face with the back of his bony fingers, she slowly closes her eyes as he continues to stroke her face.

"I love you..." She whispered

"I love you too..." He replied.

She soon fell asleep, he hugged her close keeping his arms around her smooth skin. He felt so happy and lucky to have someone like Lilly in his life. He'd never felt this kind of emotion before.

"I'm going to protect you no matter what." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok it's your turn Yoruichi!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Think of a good dare." Iba said.

"I've got one!" Shouted Rangiku.

"Keep it clean, there's children here." Unohana said, softly.

"Oh fine!" Rangiku huffed.

"I dare you to kiss a girl on the lips... With tongues!" She continued.

Everybody cooed at the idea, some girls were worried that Yoruichi would pick them, others didn't mind, it was a dare after all nothing more. Most men got a bit excited at the idea of two girls kissing with tounges.

"Hmmm... And I can pick the girl I kiss?" Yoruichi asked, smirking.

Rangiku nodded. Lilly was enjoying herself amongst the crowd of people in the hot spring. There was a good twenty to thirty people in this huge hot spring. She was sitting next to Yachiru and Kyoraku who had his arm around her. Every single captain was here apart from Mayuri, Yamamoto, Ukitake and Byakuya and every single lieutenant was here. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Lilly, Yoruichi and Rukia were the only ones who weren't a Lieutenant or captain. Opposite Lilly was Soi Fon who sitting next to Yoruichi looking at her in hope she would be picked. Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon in the eyes, smiling... Giving her hope, she then quickly looked around the hot spring to Soi Fon's disappointment.

"I'm gonna pick... Soi Fon." Yoruichi said, smiling.

Soi Fon was shocked to hear her name and she glees with excitement. She was embarrassed but was happy to kiss her.

"Close your eyes Soi Fon..." Yoruichi smirked.

"Yes... Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon replied, softly.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly.

"This is getting good!" Kenpachi grinned.

She could feel something touching her lips. She wasn't sure if this how kisses are really meant to feel like, she never kissed anyone before and she wanted to save her first kiss for lady Yoruichi but she didn't expect her kiss to feel like this. She poked her tongue out slightly and could feel a very small tongue licking her tongue like a cat. Everybody burst out laughing and it soon dawned on her. She opened her eyes to see Yoruichi was in fact in her cat form. She fell back in shock and was very embarrassed. Although she was disappointed that she kissed Yoruichi as a cat, she was still happy that she kissed her so she didn't care that everyone laughed at her.

After the roar off laughter finally calmed down it was the next persons turn.

"Who hasn't been yet?" Renji shouted.

"Lilly hasn't!" Kyoraku shouted.

Lilly and Nanao, who was sitting on the other side of him both elbowed him.

"You just want to her to do something slutty." Nanao hissed.

"Lilly's turn!" Momo shouted.

"Thanks!" Lilly replied, sarcastically.

"I got one!" Yachiru chirped.

Lilly smiled at her.

"What do you want me to do?" Lilly asked.

She was glad Yachiru was going to pick her dare, it was going to be something silly like run around the hot spring or go underwater for ten seconds.

"Stand up for five seconds!" Yachiru squeaked.

"Ok..." Lilly said.

She stood up, she was fine as she had her towel wrapped around her. She started counting.

"One...Two...Three...Fo-"

She was then interrupted when Yachiru pulled off her towel leaving her completely naked, luckily from her waist downwards was underwater but everyone had a good look at her breasts. She quickly ducked back into the water.

"Nice." A few guys coincidently said out loud at the same time.

"Give me back my towel hahaha!" Lilly couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope! You still have to stand up for another second and a half." Yachiru giggled.

Lilly could feel Kyoraku's hand slowly going down from her shoulder to her chest. She smacked Kyoraku's arm.

"If you don't stand up for the remaining time you're going to have to snog three boys!" Yachiru said.

Most of the men got a bit excited, they would either see a few seconds of Lilly's great breasts or she would have to snog three of them.

"I'd rather not snog three guys or stand up with nothing to cover me up except for my hands." Lilly said.

"Yeah your tits are too big for just your hands to cover 'em up." Someone shouted.

Everybody including Lilly laughed. The only people who didn't laugh was Nanao, Unohana, Nemu and Hitsugaya.

"What're you gay?" Somebody else shouted.

Everybody chuckled.

"No! I have a boyfriend and I don't think he'll be impressed!" Lilly shouted.

Everybody then cooed. She accidentally slipped up, she wished she just stood up covering her breasts with her arms for a few seconds and got it over and done with.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Is he here?"

"How big is he?"

Everybody started questioning her. She felt like such an idiot, she could see Nemu staring at her with no expression on her face. It was bad enough Nemu caught her in bed, naked with Mayuri that morning. That was awkward, she then invited herself to today which Mayuri obviously made her ask Lilly so she could keep an eye on her and report back to him.

"I'll do a different dare!" Lilly shouted.

She snatched her towel from Yachiru and wrapped herself in the water so no one could see.

"Fuck the dare tell us the goss!" Rangiku shouted.

"Nah make her do something dirty!" Kenpachi shouted.

"May I remind you that there are children here." Unohana said.

Everybody seemed to get bored, they wanted to just talk instead of playing the dare game, nothing really good would happen as there were children there.

"So Lilly. What sort of things did you do in the world of the living?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh... Just what the normal kids did." She lied.

"What when you ran away from home?" Izuru asked.

"What?" Lilly asked, shocked.

_I know about me being Sophie three hundred years ago but... The only people who know about me running away was Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Momo and Rangiku. Maybe Urahara and Yoruichi knew but them two wouldn't of said anything. So one of the other five told everyone._

"Hahaaa that's enough you two." Yoruichi fake laughed.

"No no it's quite alright Yoruichi. I'm quite interested to know how, I'm assuming, how everyone knows about me running away? Does everyone know why I ran away as well?" Lilly said, getting angry.

"Yeah that man was disgusting, to do that to such a young beautiful girl such as yourself." Yumichika said, like it was normal.

Lilly stood up with the towel wrapped around her.

"Well thanks, thought I made friends here 'cos you guys generally liked me, not because you pity me." She said, getting very angry.

The mood soon changed, it was quiet and the atmosphere was definitely awkward. Not like what it was just two minutes ago.

"No you got it all wrong Lilly." Rukia pleaded.

_Don't lose your temper like you normally do. Take a deep breath and just walk away._

She took her own advice and took a deep breath, got out and walked away. Everybody watches her as she walks into the changing room, Kyoraku stands up to go and talk to her, Nanao pulls his arm and he looks down, she shakes her head and he sits back down. Nemu then leaves and follows her into the changing room. Lilly is in the middle of getting dressed.

"Lilly... Where do you plan on going?" Nemu asked, with no emotion.

"Fuck knows. Probs' back to squad 12 and ask Mayuri some questions." Lilly said, coldly.

"I'll come with you..." Nemu replied, again with no emotion.

"You can if you want, or you can stay and have fun." Lilly replied, sounding like she was going to cry.

Nemu looks down slightly, she begins to get dressed into her uniform. Lilly finishes getting dressed and waits for Nemu to finish. She leans against the wall and scratches her arm which was agitating her. Completely forgetting she had a big needle in her arm earlier that day, when she scratched her arm it really hurt her.

"Owww..." Lilly whimpered.

"You shouldn't keep touching it, you might get an infection." Nemu said, gently.

"It's itchy though..." Lilly replied.

She pulled up her sleeve and looked at the flesh coloured plaster on her arm. She didn't mind a needle in her arm, but it was on the inner side of her arm on the joint which made her cringe.

_Bad enough I had a needle today, but I had to do all my tests in my underwear! Mayuri said everyone who's going to have tests are usually naked but he was going to allow me in my underwear. The squad 12 men weren't too happy and it was funny when they pulled my bra strap down and Mayuri smacked 'em in the head. I hope the tests aren't like today's... He took my blood, made me use shikai which was my first time so I was crap and after hmmm ten minutes before I could really get into it, he took my zanpakuto away and began testing it. I spent the next nine hours practicing hakuda in my underwear, wired up and with people staring at me behind the glass, and here I am at the hot spring now leaving._

Nemu who's finished getting dress, walks to Lilly.

"Ready Lilly?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah let's go..." Lilly replied.

Before they could even leave, some girls barged in through the door.

"Hey dya' think Lil's alright?" Rangiku asked.

"I hope so, she's ever so nice. I thought she knew that we knew." Isane replied.

Lilly quickly walked out before she could hear another word. Nemu quickly followed Lilly.

They both make their way back towards squad 12. It was very awkward walking back, Nemu was a hard person to talk to anyway and it was even harder for Lilly to make the effort to make conversation as she wasn't in a good mood. They walk past a small field with short, bright, green grass and some bright cherry blossom trees. Although it was night time, the full moon and the millions of stars shined brightly giving off a wonderful light. Lilly admired the night time.

"I love night time here." Lilly said, breaking the silence.

"Is it different to the world of the living?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah... 'Cos we have all the street lights, car lights and stuff, the moon and the stars don't shine so brightly and we have all the crappy fumes and awful buildings and ugly trees, and there's people who look like they're going to kill you... So it's not nice at night time there." Lilly replied.

"... It sounds very rough..." Nemu said, softly.

"The past, what? Ten days that I've been here... They've been the best days off my life. I'm so happy here. Sure I've had moments but... I love it here and it saddens me that people bring up my past when I try to leave it behind. I wanted a fresh start you know?"

"Yes I think I understand."

They both finish walking across the short field and walk through some barracks.

"Thank you Lilly." Nemu said.

"What for?" Lilly asked.

"Ever since you've arrived, my master is much happier... He doesn't shout at me and when he goes to work he is more kinder. It makes me happy to see my master happy. So thank you Lilly." Nemu said, with a small smile.

That was the most expressive thing Lilly has ever heard or seen from Nemu. Lilly smiled back at Nemu as they walk through the squad 12 barracks. Although Lilly had time to calm down and Nemu's comment made her feel a bit better, she was still angry that someone who she thought was her good friend, told everyone about her past. She was going to ask Mayuri if he knew who it was who told everyone. They arrived at their home and they both walked into the living room. Mayuri wasn't wearing his make-up and just wearing his grey jogging bottoms revealing his chest. He's sitting on the corner of the sofa with his back against the back of the sofa and his legs on the sofa, reading a big folder with his work inside, he looked up to see the girls had returned and closed his folder.

"You're back early. It's only half nine." Mayuri said.

Lilly didn't even look at him and went straight into the bedroom and shut the door.

Mayuri watched her go into the bedroom not even saying hello, he darted his eyes to Nemu.

"My apologies master. She isn't in a good mood." Nemu said, looking at the floor.

"Oh? And why's that?" Mayuri's lips snarled.

He look like he was about to lunge at her and strangle her. At that point Lilly came out from the bedroom wearing a light blue silky dressing gown, the sleeves just covered her elbows, it was short and just covered her behind. She walks past Nemu quickly not making any contact and goes into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Tsk. I suggest you leave before I'M not in a good mood..." Mayuri hissed.

His threat made Nemu leave very quickly. He stands up and opens the bathroom door, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

There was no reply, she was brushing her teeth so she couldn't really talk. She finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth. Now she could talk, Mayuri was expecting her to reply but she didn't say anything, she opened up the cabinet and put her tooth brush and paste away and took out some paracetemols.

"You're as stubborn as a mule..." He said.

"You what!" Lilly shouted, spinning around facing him.

He grinned, he got a reaction from her. She realises that he said that to get a reaction, she turns back and takes her medicine, she puts the medicine away and closes the cabinet. In the mirror she sees Mayuri is right behind her, he places his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"...Some prick told everyone." She said, quietly.

"About what?" He asked, quietly.

"Him... Me running away."

She swallowed, fighting back the tears.

"I thought they were my friends... They just pity me... Talking about me behind my back. I don't know why they would tell everyone? Those who knew were my friends so why tell? Do you know who it was?" Lilly mumbled.

"No I don't..." He lied.

"But, if they are talking about you behind your back... You shouldn't care about what people think." He continued.

What he said didn't cheer her up, but him trying to help is what cheered her up. He was such a nice man to her even if he did have a strange way of showing it. She turned around with his arms still around her, she put her arms around the back of his neck.

"You're so sweet." She smiled.

"I'm many things but I'm certainly not sweet." He said, looking away.

"Oh shush. How about a quick drink?"

"How about an early night?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled. She knew she should tell Mayuri the truth, that she knows exactly what happened three hundred and forty-seven years ago. But not now. She wanted to enjoy her time with Mayuri, because she knows she may not be around for much longer…


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain, she's all prepped. Waiting for further instructions."

"My my... This is getting boring... This is our fifth day and you still don't know what to do YOU IDIOT!" Mayuri shouted.

"Sorry captain, I'll be in the other room!" The girl panicked, quickly running out.

Lilly giggled, Mayuri was such a bastard to everyone at work. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Do I really have to have this needle?" Lilly said, looking at the needle in his hand.

"Yes, it's just a needle it's nothing serious... Now you know the drill, hold your zanpakuto and raise your spiritual as much as you can. But this time no combat." Mayuri replied, injecting her.

She looked away and gritted her teeth, she really didn't like needles. He took the needle out and she turned back to face him.

"So I just sit here and raise my pressure?" She asked.

"Exactly, I'll be in the other room, any problems just shout."

"Ok..."

He gives her, her zanpakuto and she holds it in her arm. He walks into the other room and watches from behind the glass. It was a translucent mirror so Lilly could see her reflection but everyone behind it could see her. She was in a medium sized room, about the size of her and Mayuri's bedroom, in the middle of the room was a long white hard bed where people have previously been tested, just like Lilly. She was sitting on the bed in her underwear wearing a light purple matching bra and knickers with minimal details, she was wired up to a machine in the corner of the room. She was holding her zanpakuto which had a wire coming from the blade into another machine, she held it in her right hand. She took a deep breath and began to raise her spiritual pressure, it continues to rise.

"Captain her spiritual pressure! It's even higher than yesterday, it's over a captain's level. I'm not sure if the seal in the room can withstand it much longer." A male member of squad 12 panicked.

"Hmm... How is her zanpakuto's level?" Mayuri asked.

"It's strange, the pattern is off... It should be in a straight line but it's gone incredibly wavy." He replied.

Mayuri looked on the screen for the results of her zanpakuto, he was right. It should be in a straight line but the line was defiantly wavy. Suddenly the screen started flashing red.

"What? The line for her zanpakuto is mixing with the line for her spiritual pressure, the two are combining together, I've never seen anything like it!" Mayuri gasped.

He then turned to face Lilly, he couldn't believe his eyes. Her spiritual pressure was so high that he could see the aura of it around her body, it glowed dark purple. Her eyes were the light purple colour it would occasionally change in to. She held her zanpakuto in front of her tilting it to the side, her blade glowed the same purple as her body. Lilly then turned her head to face her left side whilst her body remained the same.

"You! You was in my dreams!" Lilly said.

The people behind the glass couldn't see who she was talking to.

"Captain what is she-"

"She is speaking to her Zanpakuto, only she can see it's form." Mayuri interrupted.

Sitting next to Lilly was a young girl about her age with jet black, curly hair and purple eyes, her skin is incredibly pale. She was wearing a really big crown which looked like it was made out of bones. She was wearing a black corset, a short frilly skirt and black high heels.

"I know what you want..." The girl grinned.

"You're my zanpakuto..." Lilly gasped.

"Yes, you remember my name right?"

Her grin was really scary, it was creepier than Mayuri's grin. Lilly shivered in fear just looking at her.

"You must remember my name? Go on. Say it!"

"Shi no purinsesu..." Lilly whimpered in fear.

"D'ya know what my name means?"

Lilly shook her head. Mayuri turned on the speakers and began shouting down the microphone.

"Lilly! Snap out of it! You must stop immediately!"

She couldn't hear him, her spiritual pressure continued to rise.

"My name means, 'Princess of death'. Truth is we both want the same thing don't we? We both want death! We both want to kill, we both crave for blood and we both want revenge." The girl said, getting closer to Lilly's face.

"No, I killed once and I'm done! I know you're trying to poison my mind again and I'm going to stop you before yo-"

Before Lilly could finish the man from squad 12 barged in through the door with an injection, he ran towards Lilly and stuck it in her neck and injected her. He collapses on the floor. Shi no purinsesu disappears and Lilly returns to normal, her spiritual pressure is back at normal level and her eyes are now dark brown. She looks at the man on the floor, she notices he's dead and drops her zanpakuto. She realises that she killed him and screams in horror!

Mayuri rushes in and grabs Lilly's shoulders and shakes her. She's staring at the man she killed still screaming. He grabs her face and turns her head to face his face, his forehead literally touching hers, he forces her to look into his eyes.

"Calm down!" He shouted.

She soon stopped screaming but he could still see the fear in her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm here now don't be scared." He said, softly.

He pulled her closer and hugged her. She was panicking but tried to calm down. He stroked her hair with one hand and stroked her arm with his other.

"Master, shall I report to Yamamoto?" Nemu asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, tell him I'll be there in ten minutes for the details. I'm going to have to take Lilly to the squad 12 prison with the seki seki rock so this doesn't happen again." He replied.

Nemu then left. He took off all the wires and picked up Lilly in his arms who was still shaking in shock, he takes her into the other room where a female member of squad 12 is standing around doing nothing.

"Well don't just stand there, bring her, her clothes and her zanpakuto. NOW!" He snapped.

"Yes captain!" She replied.

She scurried around picking up Lilly's zanpakuto and clothes and quickly caught up to Mayuri who was just outside a prison cell. He signals for the girl to open the door, she opens the door and he places Lilly inside on the bed, she just slumps back against the wall. He clicks his fingers for the girl to come in.

"Give me her clothes you imbecile." He said, not turning around.

She gives him her clothes and he gives them to Lilly, she starts slowly getting herself dressed. He places his hand on her face and she looks at him in the eyes.

"I want you to stay here ok? I'll be back soon and I promise you, you'll be just fine." He said, softly.

He kisses her on the head, stands up and turns around. He looks at the girl who is standing there with Lilly's zanpakuto.

"You got a problem?" Mayuri sneered.

"N-no no!" She stuttered.

"Good... Now destroy it."

"W-what? You want me to destroy the zanpakuto? What about head captain Yamamoto?" She panicked.

"Do as I say or I will make sure that YOU will be my next test subject." He threatened.

"Y-yes captain! I-I'll destroy it right away!" She replied.

She then ran off. Mayuri left the cell and locked the door. He turned around about to leave.

"Mayuri wait!" Lilly shouted.

She ran to the prison bars and gripped the bars, Mayuri takes her hand and holds it from the outside.

"I should've told you... I know what happened , with Sophie... She's me." She said, pausing.

"What!" He gasped.

"I'm sorry, I thought if I could control it then you wouldn't have to remove my chain and I wouldn't have to leave you." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"I promise you, you won't leave me."

"Read my notebook too. I've written down every dream I've had, most are premonitions. The last few nights have been about my zanpakuto... She's tried to make me bad!" She cried.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, he kissed her hand and left. He flash stepped all the way to squad 1 and entered the main room. Nemu was inside standing in front of Yamamoto, Mayuri rushes over and stands next to Nemu.

"Your lieutenant has reported about what has just happened. Is there anything you wish to add?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. Over the past five days I have noticed something very... Dangerous. Her spiritual pressure has increased at an alarming rate, right now it's reached ABOVE a captain's level. I then noticed her zanpakuto was slowly fusing with her spiritual pressure and today they both fully combined. She cannot control her spiritual pressure or her zanpakuto as they are both fully fused together, whenever she raises her spiritual pressure it's in fact her zanpakuto's power killing all those who ever makes contact with it... Also she has just told me she has had dreams of her zanpakuto persuading her to be evil... Just like over three hundred years ago. I've sent for her zanpakuto to be destroyed immediately, and Lilly is in prison with seki seki rock but I'm afraid we don't know how to fix her spiritual pressure... We're most likely going to have to... Remove her soul chain." Mayuri explained.

"Very well. Remove her soul chain immediately, I will have to witness you removing it." Yamamoto replied.

"I'm... Going to... Remove it?" Mayuri gulped.

"Understanding your relationship with her, we could send someone else to remove it. If that's alright with you?" Yamamoto replied.

Mayuri didn't want to remove her soul chain, he couldn't bring himself to do it. But Yamamoto would think he actually had a heart, and he wouldn't be feared by everyone if he chickened out on something as simple as this.

"Yes... It's fine to ask someone else." Mayuri said, looking at the floor.

"Very well. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi send for captain Kuchiki immediately to squad 12 prison to remove Lilly's soul chain. We will have a captain and lieutenant meeting afterwards describing the details."

"Yes captain." Nemu replied.

She flash stepped out.

"Right I'll leave now, you can go on ahead and tell her what's happening." Yamamoto said.

Mayuri nods and flash steps his way back to squad 12, he arrives back in the prison cell where Lilly is. She's sitting on the bed with her feet up leaning her head on her knees and her arms wrapped round her legs.

"Lilly?" Mayuri said.

She looked up, then stood up and walked over to him.

"I know what's coming." She cried.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. I'll persuade Yamamoto to let you stay."

At that point Nemu and Byakuya arrived.

"Master, captain Kuchiki has arrived. However head captain Yamamoto said not to proceed until he has arrived." Nemu said, emotionless.

"Would you like to open the cell?" Byakuya said, with as much emotion as Nemu.

Mayuri signalled Nemu, she nodded and unlocked the prison cell. Yamamoto then walked in through the door. They all turn and face him.

"Continue Kuchiki." Yamamoto said.

He nodded, he walks in the prison cell standing in front of Lilly. He draws out his zanpakuto.

"Captain Yamamoto, could I make a request?" Lilly asked, staring at the blade.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

"May I stay in the soul society? I know I won't be able to be a soul reaper but I can still help? With training I can be of some use?" Lilly asked, slightly pleading.

"Ok, if you can use hakuda well then you can be of some use. You may stay."

"Thank you."

Mayuri let out a sigh of relief. Lilly was so relieved she smiled.

"Hold still and it won't hurt." Byakuya said.

She stood still and closed her eyes. She then felt something pierce her chest, it didn't hurt. It felt like something pushing against her chest.

"All done." Byakuya said.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her chest. There wasn't a mark or a scar or anything, she rubbed her chest in case she could feel anything different, but it was exactly the same.

"Right, would someone care to explain?" Byakuya asked.

"Nemu, send out a message to all captains and lieutenants for an important meeting now, you two are to head to the meeting now." Yamamoto demanded.

"Yes head captain." She replied.

Nemu and Yamamoto left. Byakuya walked out of the cell and stood next to Mayuri facing the opposite direction.

"Surely you could've done such a simple task yourself?" He sounded disappointed.

"Surely you wouldn't have done it yourself if it were Hisana?" Mayuri snapped.

"My, such foolish words. It must be true then... A monster such as yourself can love another being. Comparing mine and Hisana's love when we were married for years... To your relationship to a complete stranger you've know for a couple of weeks... Don't make me laugh."

Byakuya then began walking away, but Mayuri wasn't done yet.

"You know Byakuya... We're much alike." Mayuri grinned.

Byakuya stopped a few feet from Mayuri.

"How can a monster such as yourself be anything like a noble like myself?" He replied, sounding disgusted.

"Because we both mistreated our own family members."

Byakuya didn't like that, he was horrified that he said that.

"And... We both truly love someone, so you and I are alike." Mayuri grinned.

Byakuya paused for a few seconds, then walked off not saying anything.

Mayuri turned to face Lilly. She ran over to him and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back.

"I have to go to the meeting." He whispered.

"Don't go please." She pleaded.

"Sorry I have to... Go home have something to eat and have a nice bath, I won't be long I promise."

He pulled away and left for the meeting. She walked slowly back home, it was only two o'clock but it felt much later. She walked through the main room, soul reapers running past, doing work, talking, laughing, doing things like any normal soul reapers. She realised that she couldn't sense anyone's spiritual pressure, it was strange because when she first arrived at the soul society she couldn't sense it anyway so she's only had a short while of sensing pressure and it's gone again, never to return.

_I feel so lonely right now... I can't sense anyone now. I accidentally killed someone... That's gonna haunt me for a while... I have to train my hakuda now. It's all I can do really, so I'll be like Yoruichi or Nemu and use my fists. I can still touch soul reapers and everything so I can hurt them. I'm so relieved to be able to stay here with Mayuri and my friends, I'm glad me and everyone sorted everything out. Sorted that mess out a couple of days ago so I must keep looking forward. And everybody seems fine with mine and Mayuri's relationship so now nothing can go wrong._


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Lilly. Don't leave an old, handsome man to drink by himself!"

"Kyoraku! I've spent all day training! I'm knackered! Plus I've spent an hour with you again, what more do you want?" Lilly smiled.

"Oh... But you spend too much time with your boyfriend." Kyoraku moaned.

They were both on the squad 8 roofs having a drink. Kyoraku was tipsy whilst Lilly only had a little bit to drink. It's dark outside and Lilly stands up preparing to leave, Kyoraku is lying on the roof with his hat covering his face.

"I don't get to see Mayuri often, only for a few hours at night and an hour in the morning when we're busy getting ready." She replied.

"Well what you do for those few hours at night, I'm definitely jealous." He said lifting up his hat.

"Eww Kyoraku you're sick! You know you're more like an uncle to me!" Lilly cringed.

"Ehh I'll just try my luck with my Nanao. Well I'll see you later." Kyoraku smiled.

"Hahaha bye bye." Lilly laughed.

She jumps off the roof and makes her way to squad 12. It's been three weeks since her soul chain has been removed and she couldn't be happier. Her skills in hakuda has greatly improved, she has plenty of friends, her and Mayuri's relationship is doing great and everyone is fine with their relationship, even Kyoraku who doesn't really like Mayuri. It's Lilly's birthday in just eleven days time and she is very excited, she is going to have a party the day before her eighteenth birthday and Mayuri is going to take her out to a posh restaurant on her birthday. Apart from being sick for the past few days, she is incredibly happy. She arrives at squad 12 and enters her home, she can hear somebody in the shower.

_Hmm must be Mayuri, I think I'll surprise him..._

She goes in to the bedroom and rummages through her wardrobe. She picks up her bright red bra and matching knickers. She quickly takes off all her clothes including the underwear she's wearing now and puts on her new sexy red underwear. She puts on her dressing gown just in case someone else unexpected comes in. She has a quick look in the mirror on the wall.

_Hmm, my make-up is fine but I think I'll put on some eyeliner, I know Mayuri likes that._

She begins applying some eyeliner and some dark eye shadow. Happy with her eyes looking very seductive she puts away her make-up. She hears the shower stop and quickly puts on some lip gloss.

"My my, you certainly kept yourself quiet."

Lilly jumped out of her skin, she didn't know Mayuri was in the room. She spun around to see him shutting the bedroom door, he was completely naked with no make-up on or his strange golden cones.

"You scared me." She smiled.

"Hehe, and may I ask what it is you're doing?" He grinned.

"Well..." She said, undoing her dressing gown.

Her dressing gown dropped to the floor, she stood there with nothing on but her new, sexy red underwear. Mayuri grinned with excitement.

"I was just trying on my new lingerie, see if it looked nice... What do you think?" She smiled.

"Hmm red is very sexy on you, but I much prefer it when you have nothing on."

"Oh would you help me take these off then?"

"With pleasure." He grinned, walking towards her...

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZ***

"Eughhh that bloody alarm." Mayuri muttered.

Lilly yawned, every morning without fail her phone would alarm them two to wake at half seven. She turned off the alarm and forced herself out of bed and opened up her wardrobe.

"We really need to stop having sex EVERY night. We definitely suffer for it in the morning." Lilly said, taking out her uniform from the wardrobe.

"Stop being so attractive then." He smiled.

"I don't feel good..." Lilly said, clasping her mouth with her hand.

"Oh come on, I wasn't THAT cheesy."

She drops her clothes quickly runs out of the bedroom into the bathroom. Mayuri got up and could hear her throwing up. He picked up his pot of paint and blindly painted his body whilst he walked towards the bathroom door.

"You alright? Maybe you should go squad 4 see why you've been throwing up every morning." He shouted.

He heard her flush the toilet, she opened the door and looked rough.

"I think I know why..." She said, not looking at him.

"Why? Food poisoning?" He asked, still painting his body white.

"I could be wrong, but... I might be pregnant..." She said, quietly.

"What?" His mouth dropped, he stopped painting himself.

"Well... Souls can have children so why shouldn't we be any different?" Lilly sounding worried.

"Ummm... Why don't we uhh finish getting ready? Come with me and I'll sort my squad out and we'll both go squad 4..."

"Ok... I'm gonna' have a quick shower." Lilly replied, closing the door.

Mayuri continued to get ready. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like having a baby in the house... He wasn't keen on the idea of having a child, he struggled with Nemu and he created her as a young adult, so starting with a baby was definitely going to be hard.

_I thought it before, but I thought Mayuri couldn't have children for some reason... I'm not even eighteen. If I am pregnant, me and Mayuri have got a lot to talk about. There is the option to get an abortion..._

After they both finish getting ready, Nemu joins them and they all walk to the squad 12 hall for register. The hall looks exactly like squad 10s hall. Mayuri and Lilly stood at the back whilst Nemu began taking the register. Once she was finished Mayuri took her spot and explained to the squad what they had to do and that he would be gone for an hour, so Nemu was going to be in charge until he returned. They both left and made their way to squad 4. The atmosphere was very awkward. They didn't know what to say to each other, but after a few minutes of complete silence Lilly decided to break the silence.

"Should we ask to see Unohana?" She asked.

"Yeah, she can keep a secret." He replied.

"...What if I am? I'm not even eighteen. I use to hate the girls who were young and pregnant. I thought they were disgusting... I'm such a hypocrite!" She said, getting angry.

"You might not even be pregnant... It could be something different." He replied.

"Yes, morning sickness for the past week, eating a lot more... I surely can't be pregnant... I could be a few weeks pregnant I've been here for what? Like five weeks, and we first had sex about four weeks ago..."

"Well look. We're here, let's just wait till the old bat tells us the truth."

They enter the main door into a big room. There's members of squad 4 running around, panicking and bumping into each other. They both look at each other, shocked that squad 4 is this manic. They walk to the receptionist, it was a young man with short red hair and pale skin, he was busy working on some paperwork. Mayuri coughed for his attention. The young man looked up and was shocked to see Mayuri and Lilly standing before him.

"Oh my apologies captain Kurotsuchi, I didn't see you. What can I do for you?" He asked, nervously.

"We here to see Unohana." Mayuri replied, with no expression.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"No, we need to see her now. It's important." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry but she's busy at the moment you need to make an app-"

"Excuse me?" Mayuri interrupted.

"I'm afraid if you don't get us Unohana now, I'm going to have to take you back to my lab and teach you a valuable lesson... Do I make myself clear?" Mayuri snarled.

The poor man was so scared he couldn't speak, he just nodded and pointed to the seats behind them. Lilly turned her head to hide her smile. Mayuri put his arm around Lilly and walked to the chairs and took a seat.

"You're so evil." Lilly whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, but doesn't things move much more smoothly when you're evil?" He grinned.

He puts his arm around Lilly who was laughing, he had a little chuckle himself.

"I think the ginger pissed himself." She whispered.

She burst out laughing and Mayuri had a good laugh as well, they both tried to keep their laugh quiet but they kept bursting out laughing. A couple members of squad 4 looked at them giving them a strange look which made them laugh even more.

"We're worse than a couple of kids." Lilly giggled.

"You're terrible." He grinned.

They both laughed again, before they got too bad the receptionist appeared before them. They both quickly stopped laughing but still had a big grin on their face though.

"Captain Unohana would like you to see her in her office, I'll take you there now." He said, very nervously.

They both stood up and followed the nervous young man. They both looked at each other and started laughing again, they tried to keep as quiet as they could.

"Here's the office..."

The man quickly ran off in fear. Mayuri and Lilly took a deep breath and calmed themselves down. Mayuri knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft gentle voice said, from inside the office.

Mayuri opens the door and they both walk in. Unohana it sitting on her chair in front of her desk, the office is fairly small but very neat. Not a single piece of paperwork on her desk. There is two chairs in front of her desk, they both sit down. Lilly sits down with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap whilst Mayuri slumps back on the chair with his arms on the back of his head and his legs stretched out against the floor, acting like he didn't want to be there and wanted to make sure that Unohana knows that.

"How can I help you?" Unohana smiled, politely.

Mayuri tutted, he didn't like Unohana much. She has an antidote for every single poison Mayuri has created which he didn't like, she just smiled politely ignoring Mayuri.

"Ummm I'm having a... Slight problem at the moment." Lilly nervously said.

"Please go on." Unohana replied softly.

"Well... Every morning for the past... Hmm... Week or so I've been sick, and I've eaten a lot more than what I usually do. I'm no doctor but I know they're symptoms of pregnancy, so we thought we should check with you..." Lilly said, not making eye contact.

"Hmm it does sound like you're pregnant. I will check to see if you are." She replied.

She stood up and walked over to Lilly. She knelt down and hovered her hand over her stomach, Mayuri stayed exactly where he was but looked in the corner of his eye to see what she was doing to Lilly. Unohana then stood back up and smiled.

"Congratulations, I don't get to say this very often but you're pregnant." She smiled.

Mayuri sat up properly, Lilly was speechless, her mouth opened but no words came out. They both sat there in complete silence whilst Unohana sat back down. Lilly was confident she was pregnant before seeing Unohana, but hearing her say she is still stunned her.

"We'd prefer it if no one knew about this yet..." Mayuri said.

"Yes of course, it's not in my place to say anything." Unohana replied, still smiling.

"Ok, let's go then..." Mayuri said, tugging Lilly's arm.

She nodded and left without saying a thank you or a good bye to Unohana, Mayuri soon followed her. They were both speechless, they couldn't say a word to each other. He put his arm around Lilly whilst they walked through squad 4, he didn't care that people could see him doing something that's not in his nature. They walked outside from the main squad 4 building and made their way back to squad 12.

"I don't think you should do anymore training... Could do some damage..." He said, breaking the silence.

"So... You want this baby?" Lilly asked.

"Well... What other choice do we have?"

They both cut across a small area with bright, green short grass with some beautiful bright cherry blossom trees, underneath one of the trees was a wooden bench.

"Let's sit down..." Lilly said, pointing to the bench.

He nodded and they both take a seat. He places his arm back around Lilly.

"I could... Perhaps return to the world of the living a-"

"Why would you wanna' do that?" He interrupted.

"I could get an... Abortion?" She said, quietly.

"Terminate the baby?"

She nodded, looking at the floor.

"It's just an idea... We need to have a LONG talk to decide whether we wanna' keep the baby or not." She replied.

"Well... Even if you wanted to terminate the child, you can't do it in the world of the living... You're technically a soul now so they won't see you. If I were to attempt such a thing I would have to remove your womb meaning you won't ever have children... So termination is almost out of the question..." He replied, quietly.

"So... That means we have to keep this baby?" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah... We'll make it work." He replied.

"Will you still love me? Even if my belly gets really big and I'll keep on getting bigger? And I'll eat and eat and eat. And my hormones will go all over the place, one minute I'll be horny, the next I'll be crying?" She said with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest, gripping onto his captains' coat with her hand.

"I don't care if you're as big as a house and as moody as a cow. I will always love you." He said, stroking her hair.

"Wow... We made up our minds about our baby so quickly ha-ha." She laughed, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I have some bad news though..." He replied.

She sat up and looked at him, scared what he was going to say.

"No more alcohol for you." He grinned.

She laughed, relieved it was just a joke. He gently wipes away her tears.

"It's not nice to see you cry." He said, ever so softly.

"Aww, c'mon lets go. I think I'll tell Yamamoto either today or tomorrow."

He nods, they both stand up and he holds her hands. She smiles at him and he smiles back, the wonderful moment was interrupted.

"HEY LILLY YOU SLUT!" Someone shouted.

They both turned around and before they even knew what was going on, a man punched Mayuri straight in the face knocking him unconscious. Lilly gasps as he falls to the floor.

"Mayuri!" She shouted.

She turns to face the man who punched him, but before she can even make out what he looks like, another person placed a black bag over her head from behind her. She started panicking and began screaming for help. She tried hitting the person behind her but she couldn't hit him.

"Shut the fucking bitch up will ya?" One voice said.

"Sure." Another said.

Lilly was gasping for air, she couldn't breath. She could hear the men laughing, she felt something hard hit her face and she blacked out...


	10. Chapter 10

_Holy shit my head fucking hurts... What the fuck happened? OH MY GOD I JUST REMEMBERED! Where's Mayuri? And that man's voice... It sounded just like... Him... I feel really cold, like I'm not wearing much clothing._

She slowly regains consciousness, she tries to rub her head but can't move her arms. Her vision is slightly blurry and she can hear some people talking.

"... Mayuri...?" She mumbled.

"Hey look! The bitch is waking up."

Her vision improves but she's blinded by a bright light shining right in her face.

"C'mon move her upright, we're going live in just a few minutes!"

Lilly then felt the strangest sensation, she was lying down but she was slowly moving upright like she was standing. The bright light dimmed and she could finally see. She instantly looked to her arms to see why she couldn't move, she could see her wrists were tied up with very thick rope, she tried to loosen it but it didn't work, the friction from the rope hurt her, so she stopped. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't, she looked down and could see her feet we're tied together with the same rope. She noticed she was wearing just her underwear, and she was leaning back on a rough surface. She could see she was in a big, well lit room, the white tiles on the room and floor were covered in dirt. She could see shelves with all different types of equipment, ranging from sledge hammers to knives to saws to scissors, it had everything. She then noticed four men all wearing identical white jumpsuits covering them from their necks to their feet. They all wore a plain white plastic mask with tiny slits for eyes. One the men began slapping Lilly.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" He said.

"We're going live in five seconds. Four..." Another said.

"Smile for the camera."

Lilly looked up, she could see a video camera looking directly at her.

"HEY SOUL REAPERS!" One man shouted at the camera.

"Tonight! We're bringing you a LIVE edition of our special show! We have a special guest with us today and you all know her very well, so give it up forrrrr... Lilly!"

The other three men began clapping, he sounded like he was on one of those really cheesy TV shows like that 'Journey to bust ghosts on Halloween ground' hosted by Don Kanonji.

The men then took off their masks. Lilly didn't recognise any of them, they were all plain looking. One was short, fat and bald, another was tall and skinny with brown thick hair. The other was average height and average built with short orange hair. But she noticed something strange with the last man. A scar on his neck, she looked closely at the mans bruised face, his piercing blue eyes and his bright blonde hair. She gasps.

"D-D-D-DAVE?" She stuttered in fear.

"Ding ding. You're correct! We're going to play a lil' game! We're going to ask you a question and if you get it right then you win nothing! Get a question wrong... Well we'll let you find out what happens!" He replied, comically.

"How did you get into heaven! You should be burning in hell!" Lilly shouted.

"Now now Lilly... I've done my time in hell and now paybacks a bitch. I'm the one asking the questions here. Question one! Is your mother a Christian?" Dave asked, grabbing her face.

"I have no mother." She said and spat in his face.

He wipes his face.

"That's wrong! The correct answer is... Yes she is and as a sign of respect to your whore of a mother, we positioned you the same as Jesus on the cross. Hey Joe, 'gis the knife." He smirked.

"Yes boss." Joe replied, picking up a big sharp knife from the shelf.

He gave Dave the knife. He placed the knife against Lilly's throat.

"Shall I cut you here? Or shall I cut you there?" He smiled.

He placed the knife to her thighs, and he sliced her left thigh. She screamed in pain.

"Aww shucks Lilly, you're friends are watching you scream in pain. You must get the question right or something much worse will happen. Question two! How did I get this huge scar on my neck?"

She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth together to ease the pain.

"... I slit your throat..." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Ding ding! That's correct. Next question, are you a slut?"

_If I say no, he'll say I'm lying... But if I say yes then he'll take advantage..._

"...No..."

"Wrong answer..." He said, cutting her other thigh.

She clenched her teeth bracing herself, she didn't scream out loud this time.

"I'll ask you again, are you a slut?"

"...No."

This time he cut her leg. She breathed heavily and moaned in her breath.

"Are you a slut?"

"No."

He cut her again, her eyes filling with tears in pain.

"Are you a slut!"

"NO!"

He cut her again, he was getting impatient and losing his temper.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING SLUT?" He shouted.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed.

He then stabbed her right thigh seven times, once for each time she said no. Blood was pouring out of her thigh. She cried and screamed in so much pain.

"Please stop!" She pleaded.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Are you a slut?" He asked calmly.

"...Yes..." She reluctantly replied.

"Good... This is just the beginning." He smirked.

Back in the soul society, Mayuri rushes into the captains meeting hall. Inside, all the captains and lieutenants are looking at a giant screen, Mayuri pushes people out of the way to get to the front to look at the screen, coincidently standing next to Nemu. He can see Lilly tied up with her legs pouring out with blood. He can hear the men laughing on the screen.

"Should you not be in squad 4 still?" Komamura asked.

"Tsk. It's a broken nose nothing serious... What's happening to her?" Mayuri asked.

He tried to stay calm, not showing his true emotions to everyone.

"His name is Dave, another is called Joe. If she answers a question wrong they hurt her. She's being tortured..." Ukitake said, calmly.

They all stay quiet as Dave is talking.

"Next question... What did I use to call you?" He smirked.

They could all see Lilly hesitating. They could tell she didn't want to answer him but she didn't want to be in anymore pain.

"Lilly..." She replied, quietly.

"No... That's wrong. You have always been so stubborn, the correct answer is princess. 'Gis the baseball bat Bill."

"Yes boss." Replied Bill getting the baseball bat.

He gave Dave the bat and he started rubbing it against her stomach. Everybody braces themselves witnessing him preparing himself to hit her really hard in the stomach, Mayuri and Unohana watched in fear for her baby.

"WAIT! I'M PREGNANT!" Lilly screamed.

Everybody gasps, a few eyes dart at Mayuri who are waiting for a reaction, but he stayed completely emotionless. They watch Dave put down the baseball bat, they're relieved that he didn't hit her. If he were to hit her in the stomach she would definitely have a miscarriage.

"You really are a slut!" He smirked.

To everyone's horror he picked up the baseball bat and quickly hit her as hard as he could in the stomach. Her scream was deafening, everybody gasped.

"That bastard!" Soi Fon shouted.

Mayuri gritted his teeth. He personally wanted to kill Dave and make sure his death was long and painful one.

"Nemu. Go to the lab and get a strand of her hair. You know what to do." Mayuri snarled.

"Yes master." Nemu replied, and left.

Back on the screen, one of the men picked up the camera and aimed it closer to Lilly's underwear. Blood filled up her knickers and trickled down her legs, he started laughing and the camera shaked. He then zoomed the camera in at her face, her mouth was full of blood so she spat it out. She looked at the camera and everyone could see the tears in her eyes, then Dave grabbed her face turning her head forward, he licked her face and pulled her hair.

"I can't wait to have some more fun with you!" He grinned.

She was shaking with fear, she looked him directly in the eyes and started laughing. Her laugh was creepy and she sounded insane, his grin dropped.

"What's so funny?" He asked, scared.

"Hahahahhaaaaaaaa! So many people are watching this right now! And if I don't kill you first... They will..." She smiled.

Dave sighed and picked up the knife and began slicing her upper arms. She gritted her teeth, moaning in pain. The camera zoomed out getting the full view of Dave cutting both of her arms. Joe then grabbed the camera so the high ranked officers could only see a close up of his face, they could hear Lilly scream.

"Well that's enough for today's show, we'll be airing LIVE everyday at five pm for twenty minutes a day! Bye bye!" Joe smiled at the camera.

He turned the camera off and the screen went blank. The high ranked officers began panicking and shouting.

"That sick bastard! I hope I get my hands on him and make sure he suffers!" Renji shouted.

"We have to find her! She might not make it for much longer, she could bleed to death!" Rangiku panicked.

They all began shouting above each other.

"SILENCEEEEEEE!" Yamamoto roared.

Everyone quietened down and all turned to face him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto called.

He didn't reply, he was in a trance thinking hard. Kyoraku tapped his shoulder and Mayuri looked at him, then realising Yamamoto wants his attention he faces him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm assuming you sent Nemu to get Lilly's hair to track her down?"

"Yes that's correct..." Mayuri replied.

"How long will it take to find her location?" Yamamoto asked.

"...If she's in the seireitei which I highly doubt, less than a day... Anywhere else could take weeks..."

"Ok we'll leave that job to you, everyone can return here at five o'clock everyday to see Lilly's condition, however... You have to remember there could be a live execution so if you don't want to see it... Don't come... You are dismissed!" Yamamoto shouted.

They all left the meeting hall, as soon as they were outside they all stop and started talking about what they have just witnessed. Mayuri on the other hand didn't want to hang around. He wanted to get back to the lab and track Lilly down, he flashed step all the way back to squad 12, he went inside the main building and found Nemu working on the computer.

"Nemu! Found anything?" He asked.

"Master. I have found a strand of her hair and it's currently being scanned..." She replied.

"So what's the current percentage of finding her exact location?"

"Well... It's only been scanning for twenty two minutes... At the moment it's 0.43%." She said, looking at the floor.

He sighed and took a seat in front of the computer. He put his elbows on the desk and placed his face in the palm of his hands.

"Master... If you want I could go on patrol in the rukon district? I know it won't be much but-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door knocking.

"Go away!" Mayuri shouted, lifting his head.

The person at the door completely ignored him and opened the door. Mayuri span the chair around to see Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kyoraku, Nanao, Kenpachi, Renji and Rukia. Mayuri sighed.

"What do you want?" Mayuri huffed.

"If anyone is going to find Lilly then it's you." Hitsugaya said.

"We want to know what you're going to do to get her back." Renji said, crossing his arms.

"My, you lot are such dimwits!" Mayuri shouted.

"Do you really think I'm going to be able to find her location, get there, kill them all and bring her back alive? Look at the percentage! My estimation is, we'll find her in two weeks... She's been kidnapped for just over two hours and been tortured for twenty minutes and you all saw the mess she's in. She could bleed to death with just that leg injury..." He continued.

"You have such a negative attitude! I'll send my squad on patrol in the rukon district." Kyoraku replied.

"If Lilly answers the questions correctly for those twenty minutes, then they won't hurt her anymore." Rangiku said, very seriously.

"Good grief are you really that thick! Do you honestly believe that they're just gonna' torture her for twenty minutes a day? They're going to keep doing it even when we're not watching. Not only are they hurting her physically they're going to affect her mentally..." Mayuri snapped.

"What do you mean?" Renji said, his eyes narrowing.

Nanao gasps realising what he means, she places her hand over her mouth, they all look at her.

"Do you remember what Dave said to Lilly?" She said, removing her hand.

They all shake their heads.

"He said something like 'having some fun'?... He plans on raping her... Her worst fears are going to be re-lived." Nanao's eyes filling up.

Kyoraku puts his arm around Nanao, she doesn't push him off like what she normally does.

"Not only that, but this bastard WILL kill her. He didn't hesitate to kill our child..." Mayuri replied, softly.

He darted his eyes away. The group was left standing not knowing what to do. They have never seen Mayuri shown any sort of emotion in that way.

"Well do you know what I'm gonna do?" Kenpachi said, breaking the silence.

They all looked at Kenpachi waiting for his answer.

"I'm going to go out right now and find her, and I'm going to make sure THOSE BASTARDS PAY!" Kenpachi shouted.

He then ran out the room on the hunt for blood, Renji ran after Kenpachi, then Rukia ran after Renji.

"C'mon Nanao, let's dispatch some patrol members." Kyoraku said.

She nodded and they both left. Hitsugaya tugged Rangiku's arm and they both left, leaving just Nemu and Mayuri in the room alone.

"Ohhh Nemu... I don't know what to do... The patrol groups are pointless as she doesn't have spiritual pressure, and waiting for the tracking device is our best lead and even that isn't any good." Mayuri said, with his fingers entwined.

"Master... May I ask you something?" Nemu asked, softly.

She was feeling more braver to talk to him, he hasn't abused her since Lilly arrived so she was confident he wouldn't hit her.

"How long did you know she was pregnant for?"

"Pffttt... Twenty minutes before she was taken..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know."

He didn't bother to reply. He wasn't in the mood to reply to her apology, he just hoped that Lilly wasn't suffering too bad. But he knew she was getting the full wrath of Dave who obviously wanted his revenge, he waved his hand for Nemu to leave. She understood the message and left him. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, he looked in his hand to see a silver diamond ring, he fiddled with the ring with his fingers. He planned on making an honest woman out of her on her birthday. He felt depressed... The ONE thing he truly loved and made him happy. He didn't care for life in general but ever since she arrived he felt that he finally lived for a purpose. He prayed he would get her before it was too late...


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm... So weak... How long... Has it been?... I think this is the... Third day? No fourth or is it the fifth? I don't know how much more I can take... I don't have much more in me..._

"Rise and shine princess!"

Lilly is lying on the floor in a small room, the room has no windows and is absolutely filthy. There's puddles of dirty water on the floor, blood on the wall which is so old it's turned brown and there's fresh blood around Lilly. The only object in the room was the heavy metal door, not even a small hole in the ground for her to go to the toilet in. The sound of the metal door unlocking scared Lilly, she knew what they arrived for. Two of the men walked in.

"Hmmm... She looks like she ain't gonna' last much longer... Let's fix up these wounds."

"Yeah. Dave don't wanna' be covered in blood again when he has his fun ain' it?"

They crouch down next to Lilly and turn her on her back. She wasn't in good shape. Her thighs and legs are badly scarred from the first day, there was still blood on her legs. Her stomach was swelled up and badly bruised. Her breasts had lots of small bruises from when Dave gripped her too roughly. Her left arm was covered in lots of long scars from where he sliced her. There was a small, deep hole on her chest on the right side which was still bleeding. They had stabbed her with a screwdriver yesterday and her left eye was so black and puffy that she could hardly see with that eye. She could work out that the men were Joe and Steve, they had some bandages and wrapped up her wound on her chest. They didn't do a very good job as they rushed it. The only reason why they're somewhat helping her is so she survives just a little bit longer so they can continue torturing her.

"C'mon, out now." Dave said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes boss!" The men replied in sync.

They both got up and left the room. Dave shuts the door and crouches down next to Lilly and pulls down her dirty knickers.

"You're disgusting, wearing those when they're covered in piss and blood!" He said, disgusted.

She didn't say anything, she just lay there looking at the ceiling with her only good eye. He spread her legs apart and sat in-between her legs, she could hear him undo the zip on his trousers. She knew what was coming next and for the first few times she use to fight back, kicking her legs and punching him trying her best to fight him off, but this time... She didn't have the energy, she couldn't even lift her hand up or ask him to stop. She was in too much pain to move. She felt him inside of her again, it wasn't even remotely pleasurable for her. She stared at the ceiling thinking about what the people in the seireitei were doing, Kyoraku having a drink flirting with the girls and scaring them off. Kenpachi watching Renji and Ikkaku fight it out. Rangiku getting drunk with Izuru and Hisagi. Hitsugaya and Momo eating watermelons. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dave grabbed her face.

"I much preferred it when you resisted, now it's like fucking a corpse which ain't much fun." He sounded disappointed.

But none the less he continued.

Back in the seireitei in the research and development department, Mayuri is asleep in his chair with his head resting on the desk in the small room where they're tracking Lilly's hair. Somebody knocks on the door but he doesn't hear it, but they come in anyway. Nemu is holding a cup and she places it on the desk. She gently shakes Mayuri to wake him up.

"Master? Wake up it's now the afternoon." She said, gently.

He finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.

"What's the time? I didn't miss it did I!" He said, beginning to panic.

"No, it's almost half three. I made you some tea. I also have the patrol reports back from squads 5, 8, 10, 11, 12 and 13." Nemu replied, softly.

"I'm assuming there's nothing of interest." Mayuri said, grabbing his drink.

"Squads 5, 11 and 13 report nothing unusual. Squad 8 suspected something in the rukon district 79 Kusajishi. They suspected a gang of men who looked similar to the ones on the video, but it was confirmed it was not them. Squad 10 suspected one man in the district 3 Hokutan but again, it was confirmed he was not any of them. And squad 12 are currently planning out an investigation in district 64 The north alley." Nemu explained.

Mayuri sighed and drank his tea. It's been five days since Lilly was taken and he was incredibly worried as yesterday she looked like she wasn't going to last much longer. Although she is strong willed, he estimated if she were lucky, she might live for another two days. The only way he could know if she was alive is when it's five o'clock, when they video her being tortured. He'd panic all day not knowing if she was alive and at night he'd panic that she was in terrible pain. He places his elbow on the desk and placed his hand on his chin, he looked at the screen with the percentage of tracking Lilly, it was fairly high but he was still disappointed. It was at 57.42% meaning it'll still be another four to five days before he could find her location.

"We'll leave soon..." Mayuri mumbled.

"Master... You should come home tonight and get a good nights sleep... Just now is the first time I've seen you asleep and I apologise for waking you up, but I needed to tell you the report and we're leaving soon." She said, softly.

He tutted. She looked worried for him, it was tearing him apart that Lilly is being tortured and he couldn't do anything to help her. He's hiding his true emotion well, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Master... What do you plan on doing once you find out where she is?" She asked.

"Tsk... What kind of question is that? I'm obviously going to bring her back."

"I mean... Do you plan on killing the men or do you plan on bringing them back here?"

"I'd prefer to bring them back alive to make them pay... But my priority is to bring her back alive so I'll most likely kill them on the spot." He snarled.

He was getting angry at the thought of the men, he generally tried not to think about it too much and tried to focus on finding a way to find her. Nemu took the hint and stopped asking him questions.

"We should go. It's going to start soon." She said, quietly.

They both arrive at squad one with a few minutes to spare. Yet again it's busy, full of all the captains and all the lieutenants, from the looks of it not a single high ranking officer hasn't shown up. The room was loud with everyone talking to one another, some see Mayuri and Nemu walking in the room and start tugging people's arms, they all turn to face him and quickly move aside for Mayuri to stand in front of them. He just rolled his eyes and took his place at the front. Everybody quietened down, feeling embarrassed around Mayuri. This happened to him every single time he arrived. The big screen on the wall suddenly turned on revealing Lilly sitting on a wooden chair, with her arms tied up at the back and her feet tied up to the legs of the chair. She was covered in some new fresh scars which were bleeding, her arms red with blood, dripping onto the floor. Her head slumped down and it looked like she wasn't alive. Mayuri panicked and couldn't help but whimper.

"She's dead... They killed her..." He mumbled.

Kyoraku placed his hand on his shoulder, Mayuri looked at him and Kyoraku shook his head slightly and looked away. Mayuri gritted his teeth with anger. Everybody then gasps, Mayuri and Kyoraku quickly look up at the screen and could see Lilly move. She was barely alive, Mayuri sighed with relief but continued to watch. He could see Dave walking around Lilly.

"What should we do with you today? If we do anything life threatening you will surely die today won't you princess?" He smirked.

He pulled her hair lifting her head up. She looked almost lifeless and the glimmer in her eyes had gone.

"We've used the knife, baseball bat, scissors, screw driver, the saw... I know! We'll use the hammer." He grinned.

It was just Dave and Joe today. The other two were out and Joe was holding the camera. Dave went over to the shelf and picked up a big hammer, the head of it was about the size of his fist.

"Now... This shouldn't kill you... But it'll be much more fun that this morning." He said, walking back to her.

He rested the hammer on her leg, she could feel the weight of it and it was incredibly heavy.

"I know we stopped the questions days ago, but I'm gonna' ask you one, just so your friends know what we've been up to... So Lilly... What did we do this morning?"

If she didn't answer he was going to hit her with the hammer, she wouldn't be able to bear the pain.

"W-w-w-w-we... Had...S-s-s-s-sssex." She stuttered.

"And did you enjoy it?" He grinned.

She was so scared, she has to force herself to say yes.

"D-d-d-d-d... No... Your dick was too small..." She stuttered, grinning.

A few people in the hall couldn't help but have a little smile on their face. But they soon dropped when they witness Dave picking up the hammer and hitting her kneecap. She screamed in so much pain, she kept screaming and she looked down at her knee. She could see the bone in her knee was practically gone. She tried moving her leg but a huge pain shot out and she screamed again.

"INSULT ME AGAIN AND I'LL HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH IT!" He roared.

"KILL ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD GO ON! BE A REAL MAN AND FUCKING KILL ME!" She screamed.

She really did want him to kill her. She couldn't bear the pain anymore, she tried to push his temper so he would kill her. He took a deep breath realising what she was doing.

"Hahaaa... I'm gonna' make you suffer for much longer! D'ya know where the other two are right now? They're out going to get you a doctor to fix you up so we can do this for MUCH longer! Would you like that?" He grinned.

"Do...You know... What I would like?" She said, panting.

"Huh?" He asked, his grin dropping.

"A nice... Cold... Beer..." She smirked.

"How about a nice big hammer!"

He swung the hammer into her stomach. She screamed and coughed up blood, she knew some of her ribs were broken and she could have internal bleeding. She spat out the blood in her mouth on the floor. She looked up at Dave and smirked.

"Looks like I'm going to die..." She said, quietly.

"Nope, it may feel like the end but it's easily fixable!" He grinned.

"Boss we're back, we got a doc!"

Steve and Bill returned with a doctor, Dave smiled and punched Lilly in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Turn the fucking camera off Joe." Dave snarled.

The camera then turned off. The screen went blank and everyone stayed in complete silence, they all turned to face Yamamoto.

"I've heard the report about the patrol groups. How's the tracking coming along captain Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's over 50%." Mayuri replied, bluntly.

"She has an incredible small chance of being alive when we find her..." Mayuri mumbled.

"What's your estimation on how long she has to live and how long it'll be until we locate her?" Yamamoto asked.

"My estimation on locating her is about five days from now... How long she has to live... Without the doctor she has a few hours... With the doctor i'd say two days tops." Mayuri said, emotionless.

"That's not good. All squads are to go on patrol in the rukon district, immediately. That is all..." Yamamoto replied.

Everyone begins to leave the hall and make their way back to their squads. Mayuri and Nemu make their way back to squad 12.

"Mayuri wait a sec!" Someone shouted.

Mayuri didn't turn around and carried on walking. Kyoraku then flash stepped in front of him, he grabbed his captains' coat to make him stop.

"Wait... How can you tell she has just days to live!" Kyoraku snapped.

"My my... You saw it for yourself! She's lost the will to live! She was prepared to die! She was happy that she was going to die and she was so disappointed when she heard about the doctor." Mayuri shouted.

"But surely it's good if she has the doctor! Yes she'll be tortured for a bit longer, but that'll give us time to find her!"

"I suggest you let go off me..." Mayuri said, gritting his teeth.

Kyoraku sighed and let go off him.

"If she were to be in squad 4 RIGHT now... She would have about 60% chance of survival... She won't be able to use her leg properly either and she's mentally and physically scarred for life and she knows that... If we could tell her she only needs to wait a few more days until we can find her... She might have the will to live, giving her an extra day. However she doesn't know what we're doing so she's given up on us helping her, she thinks she's on her own and in a way she is..." Mayuri said, quietly.

Kyoraku didn't how to reply, Mayuri sighed and walked past him as he stood completely still. He walked out off the squad 1 barracks whilst Nemu followed behind him.

"Come Nemu, we must make preparations..." He said.

"Preparations? For what?" She asked.

"We're going to make a plan... On how we're going torture Dave and his friends..." He said, coldly.

He knew Lilly was going to die, so all he could do now was plan his revenge...


	12. Chapter 12

"NEMU!" Mayuri shouted.

"Yes master?" Nemu replied.

"Explain the plan now, and don't you dare get it wrong!" He snapped.

"Yes master..."

Mayuri, Nemu, Unohana, Soi Fon, Kyoraku and Hitsugaya are standing in Mayuri's lab where they're tracking Lilly. They're standing around in a circle.

"As you can see we're 96% of the way of tracking Lilly which means we should locate her tonight. Today is the tenth day since she has been gone, and as we saw yesterday... We just hope that she can live through today, if she does then we can immediately go get her once we've located her." Nemu said.

"Get to the point Nemu, we have to go soon!" Soi Fon snapped.

"My apologies, once we've located the where about's of Lilly we are to immediately arrive at her location. Soi Fon will infiltrate the building and will use the soul reaper pager to message us information; how many rooms, how many men, which rooms are the men in and where Lilly is. We're assuming all the men will be in the same room with Lilly so once Soi Fon has given us the all clear we will go in and capture the men alive whilst Unohana attends to Lilly's wounds then-" Nemu explained.

"Wait a second!" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"You want us to capture them alive? Why not just kill them right there and then? They possess no real threat to us..." He continued.

"Because they deserve to suffer just like how Lilly is right now. They wouldn't suffer if they're dead, now would they?" Mayuri explained.

"Well I think the majority of us agree with you. However our priority is to save Lilly and to do so, we're going to have to eliminate all threats." Unohana replied, calmly.

Everybody agreed with Unohana, even Mayuri did.

"Ok so instead of capturing the men, we'll instantly kill them whilst Unohana attends to her wounds... Continue Nemu..." Mayuri said.

"Once Lilly is stable enough to be escorted, Unohana will use Minazuki to escort us back to the seireitei and take Lilly straight to squad 4. Going back a few steps, if the men aren't in the same rooms, we will have to split up which we'll agree when we're there who goes." Nemu explained.

"Any questions?" Mayuri asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, let's all go to squad 1 it's going to start soon. Nemu you're to wait here, once it's reached 100% it'll tell you her where about's and will show you on a map. Just in case we don't return by then, you're to message me ASAP the location of her and send us the map and we'll leave straight away." Mayuri said.

"Yes master." Nemu replied, softly.

The captains then make their way to squad 1, once they arrive all five of them enter the room and everyone quickly moves aside for them. They all stood in front of everyone and face the front waiting for the screen to turn on. Mayuri began fidgeting with his fingers and started sweating. Hitsugaya noticed he looked nervous.

"You ok?" Hitsugaya whispered.

"What do you fucking think? It's her birthday today and right now we should be in that restaurant and she should be saying yes to being my wife! Not standing around wondering if she's still alive and seeing her being tortured!" He hissed, quite loudly.

Everyone who was near him turn to face him, shocked at what he accidentally slipped up.

"You were going to propose to her?" Kyoraku whispered.

"I 'spose it's not surprising, you did get her pregnant so marriage is understandable..." Soi Fon whispered.

"I planned it before we found out she was pregnant." Mayuri whispered.

Kyoraku placed his hand on Mayuri's shoulders.

"I have a whole lot of respect for you now, but don't tell anyone that." Kyoraku whispered, slightly smiling at him.

At that point the screen turned on, everyone quietened down and watched the screen. On the screen Lilly is lying on the floor on her side, her hair covering her face. Her body is covered in scars, blood, bruises, dirt and bandages, she even has some burn marks on her. She is very skinny and her skin is incredibly pale. Steve walks up to her and kicks her in the stomach, she doesn't react.

"Hey Dave! I think she's dead." He shouted.

"What? The doc was only here yesterday and said she'd have a few days left." Dave shouted.

Dave walked over to her and turned her head around and makes her lie on her back. He checks her pulse.

"Nah, she's alive... She's just fucked." Dave said.

The men laughed.

"Broken wrist, broken arm, broken ribs, a broken knee. She's even broken when it comes to sex!" Dave grinned.

They all started laughing again. Lilly looked like a corpse, the only difference between her and a corpse was that she was just barely breathing.

"Hmm shall we give her a bath again? Get that bucket filled with water and ice... She'll soon wake up."

Mayuri's soul pager made a ringing noise, he checked it too see that Nemu had sent him a message to tell him it was 100% and that she has located Lilly. She sent him a picture of a map of where she is. Soi Fon and Hitsugaya try to look at his pager to see what it said.

"We've got her location! Let's go!" Mayuri shouted.

The five of them pushed past everyone and ran out of the room. They flash stepped onto the roofs and continued running.

"Where is her location?" Soi Fon asked.

"In the rukon district 80, Zaraki. About half a mile into the centre from when we enter." Mayuri replied.

"We searched around that area as well..." Kyoraku said, sounding disappointing.

"Come on out... Minazuki." Unohana said, softly.

Right before their very eyes, Unohana zanpakuto turned into a manta ray like creature with one huge eye. She jumped onto it whilst everyone was still running. Minazuki stayed at the same speed as everyone else.

"That'll slow us down!" Soi Fon snapped.

"Flash stepping there will take you over thirty minutes to arrive, Minazuki will take just seven." Unohana replied, softly.

That didn't take much persuasion and they all quickly jumped on Minazuki. It then doubled in speed and flew upwards into the sky. They all sat on Minazuki's back which raised them higher into the sky.

"Right, once we arrive Soi Fon will go in first and try to find out all the information. Once we receive the information we'll discuss who goes into which room, once we get the all clear to go, we enter immediately. Unohana is to immediately heal Lilly whilst we eliminate the enemy." Mayuri explained.

"Ok, don't hesitate on killing them." Soi Fon said.

"Don't worry... We won't..." Kyoraku said, quite coldly.

"Minazuki land here..." Unohana said, softly.

Minazuki then descended, they were almost there. They could see the streets getting rougher. Minazuki then landed in a open area on the ground. The area was incredibly rough, buildings were old and falling apart, there wasn't anyone around. They all jumped off.

"The building is just over there." Mayuri pointed.

"Shall I infiltrate now?" Soi Fon asked.

Mayuri nodded, Soi Fon ran to the building. She crouched down and rested her back against the old, dirty walls and slowly opened the door. She had a good look and slowly walked in.

"Minazuki, wait here." Unohana said, softly.

She then stroked her zanpakuto, praising it for obeying it's master.

"Right let's wait outside the building 'til Soi Fon tells us to come in." Mayuri said.

Everyone nodded and then walked to the run down building. They crouched down and waited under the dirty windows. They couldn't risk being seen at the last minute. They all waited impatiently for Soi Fon's message, the front door suddenly opened making everyone jump, they all turned expecting to see one of the men but it was Soi Fon.

"What're you doing?" Hitsugaya hissed.

"It was quicker for me to come tell you myself, there's just three rooms. This big room here and a basement where Lilly and all four men are. The basement should've been hidden under the rug in there, oh and there's a door at the back of the basement." Soi Fon said.

"Right we all go down there, Unohana go straight to Lilly and we'll take out one guy each. Let's go." Mayuri said.

They all nodded and rushed in the room. Inside was a dark, dusty room filled with empty crates, on the floor was a scrunched up rug and next to it was a square gap in the floor. Soi Fon opened it up which revealed stairs. Mayuri pointed at Soi Fon and then pointed to the stairs. She nodded and flash stepped in. Hitsugaya quickly followed who flash stepped in, Unohana rushed down the stairs, Kyoraku and Mayuri quickly followed. Inside was the room they witnessed everyday for twenty minutes. The dirty walls... The equipment on the shelves... The blood on the floor and walls. Soi Fon had killed one of the men and grabbed Dave with his arms behind his back and his knees on the floor so he couldn't move. Hitsugaya was about to deliver the finishing blow on the other man. Unohana rushed over to Lilly who was lying on her back on the floor, she performed kido on her closing up her open wounds. Kyoraku began attacking another man who tried to defend himself with a baseball bat. Mayuri looked at Lilly on the floor almost lifeless.

"Unohana, let us know when she's well enough to be moved." Hitsugaya said, dropping a dead body.

"She won't be well enough for days! I'm going to close up her wounds and we're going to have to get her to squad 4 emergency room immediately!" Unohana said, seriously.

"Mayuri." Soi Fon said.

He looked at her to see her pinning down Dave.

"This kills all yours..." She smirked.

Mayuri walked up to Dave and punched him straight in the face.

"If only I could take you back with me... I would've made you suffered ten times more than what Lilly has." Mayuri snarled.

He took out his zanpakuto and sliced off his leg, Dave's scream was a pleasurable sound for everyone in the room. Mayuri grinned and cut off his other leg.

"I'll be done in about thirty seconds, I suggest you deliver the finishing blow." Unohana said.

Soi Fon stood back knowing Dave wasn't going anywhere. Mayuri stood over him. He smiled watching Dave cry and helplessly trying to crawl away, Mayuri then cuts his right arm off and Dave screamed.

"We can go now! Kyoraku carry her to Minazuki." Unohana shouted.

Kyoraku ran over to Lilly and picked her in his arms, them two then ran up the stairs.

"C'mon Mayuri kill him, we have to go!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Please...Have mercy... Help me..." Dave begged.

Mayuri's grin turned into a frown, his eyes squinted.

"YOU ARE HAVING MERCY BY ME KILLING YOU SO QUICKLY!" He shouted.

He then stabbed him in the chest, and continued to stab him. He soon died but Mayuri kept stabbing his almost limbless body, his blade continually going in and out of his body.

"Enough Mayuri we have to go!" Hitsugaya shouted.

He started going up the stairs, Mayuri continued to stab the corpse but Soi Fon grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"He's dead! Let's go for Lilly's sake!" She shouted.

Mayuri nodded and put his zanpakuto away, they both flash stepped out of the building, towards Minazuki and jumped onto it.

"Let's go Minazuki!" Unohana said.

Minazuki then flew up into the air. Mayuri then realised that Lilly wasn't sitting on Minazuki like the rest of them.

"Where is she? Is she inside this thing?" He asked, panicking.

"Yes, Minazuki's ability heals those inside it." Unohana replied, calmly.

"How's her condition?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well... She's lucky to be alive, and she'll be incredibly lucky to survive the next few nights..." Unohana said, softly.

Everybody sat quietly, like they've lost all hope.

"If she does make it... Will there be any life long problems?" Mayuri asked, quietly.

"Yes... Her left kneecap is completely shattered so she won't be able to function her leg as well, and all those scars will be there permanently. We'll have to check her other broken bones for any permanent damage, and to see if there's any blood clot from her miscarriage." She replied, quietly.

At that point the seireitei was underneath them. They could see the squad 4 barracks in the distance.

"Land there Minazuki." Unohana said.

They began to descend, almost touching the floor. They landed in squad 4, in the distance was Isane and some squad 4 members running towards them with a mobile bed. Everybody jumped of Minazuki and waited around impatiently.

"Spit out Lilly and return Minazuki." Unohana commanded.

It did as it was told and spat out Lilly and returned into Unohana's sheath. Lilly didn't look any better, she wasn't bleeding but she was incredibly skinny and pale. She was bruised and scarred but she was breathing more deeply. Isane and the relief members picked up Lilly and placed her on the bed and started running off back into the building. Unohana ran with them explaining Lilly's conditions. Mayuri slowly started walking off towards the building.

"I'm going to report to head captain..." Soi Fon said, softly.

"I'll join you..." Hitsugaya replied.

They both walked off towards squad 1. Kyoraku stood exactly where he was watching Mayuri slowly making his way to see Lilly. Kyoraku sighed and caught up to Mayuri.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Kyoraku asked.

"...Yeah..." Mayuri replied, not really paying attention.

He's done all he can... He saved her as quickly as he could and now he just had to wait. Wait and see if she would live. He couldn't help but feel a bit of regret... Regret that he showed mercy to Dave, killing him quickly. For the past ten days Mayuri didn't want to get his hopes up thinking she would survive and end up dead breaking his heart, but now she's alive and in safe hands... But she still had a long way to go which was tearing him apart. He finally has her back and now... There's very little chance she'll live...


	13. Chapter 13

It had been eighteen hours since Lilly was admitted to the emergency room in squad 4. Mayuri was waiting outside her room sitting on the chairs against the wall. Unohana had been treating Lilly all this time. Mayuri sat in the same spot for the whole time Lilly has been fighting for her life. His elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands, waiting for Unohana to come and tell him some news.

"Master... I've brought you some tea..." Nemu said, softly.

She stood next to him with a cup of tea, he didn't move to take it off her, he just sat staring at the door.

"No thank you..." He said, quietly.

She placed the tea on the table next to the chairs and sat next to him. It was completely quiet and Nemu wanted to get him moving around.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you..." He said, again quietly.

He wasn't in the mood for talking. He just continued to stare at the door. Nemu wanted to cheer her father up, she didn't like seeing him so upset.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Nemu said, softly.

Mayuri darted his eyes at her, he sat up properly and slapped her across the face filled with rage. She fell to the floor with a bruise on her face, she touched her face and continued to stay on the floor.

"My apologies... Master." She said, quietly.

He was back to his normal self with her. She stared at the floor, but he realised what he had done.

"Sorry Nemu... Come sit here..." He replied.

Why did he hit her? He knew that Lilly didn't like it when he'd hit Nemu so he swore he would never hurt Nemu again. Nemu sat back on the chair taking the hint not to say anything. At that point the doors opened and some squad 4 members left the room, some looked at Mayuri and Nemu and quickly darted their eyes away as they continue to walk away. Unohana and Isane came out of the room and stopped in front of Mayuri and Nemu. Mayuri stood up whilst Nemu continued to sit.

"Well...?" He asked.

Isane looked down at the floor, Unohana shook her head slightly. Mayuri understood what that meant, just seeing her shake her head slightly made him feel sick. He thought he was going to throw up and his face screwed up in disgust.

"We've done all we can... She's asking to see you." Unohana said it so quietly, she was almost whispering.

Isane and Unohana then left. Nemu stood up but Mayuri put his hand up for her to stay, she sat back down and he entered the room. The room was bare apart from the bed near the bright windows, which shined a light orange due to the sunrise. There was a small wooden chair next to the bed and a few machines around the other side of the bed. Lilly is lying in the bed with all wires attached to her to the machines. Her skinny, scarred arms are on top of the covers and her eye is still bruised, over than her bruised eye, a few cuts and being incredibly pale her face isn't too bad He took a seat in the wooden chair by the bedside. He moved her hair out of her face and gently stroked her face.

"...You going to say anything then?" She whispered, smiling.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said, quietly.

Her voice sounded wheezy and she couldn't speak too loudly. She opened her eyes slightly, her left eye couldn't open properly because of the bruise but her right eye was fine.

"I've got forever to sleep... I wanted to stay awake... So I could see you one last time..." She replied.

Tears filled up Mayuri's eyes, he tried hard to stay strong for her last moments of her life.

"I wanted to see you so badly..." He whispered.

He held her hand with his left hand. Tears flowed down his cheeks and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry... Let our last minutes together be happy ones..." She whispered, crying.

He reached into his pocket with his free hand.

"Mayuri... You know... My time with you has been... The bestest of my life... So thank you... For making me happy for the first time in my life..." She smiled.

"You... Have been the bestest thing in my life..." He replied.

He took the engagement ring out his pocket and showed it to her. She looked at it and smiled slightly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears continued to flow down both of their cheeks.

"...Yes..." She smiled.

He placed the ring onto her finger, it didn't fit her properly as her fingers gotten so skinny. She looked at it and smiled, she placed her hand back down and he held her hand again.

"Lilly Kurotsuchi... Has a nice ring to it." She whispered.

He smiled, but he couldn't help but notice that her voice was getting quieter.

"I'm a changed man because of you..." He said, quietly.

"Don't change..."

He was quite shocked, he didn't expect a reply like that.

"Don't change... I fell in love... With the man who... Was different to everyone... The man who... Didn't care what... Others thought... Don't change..." She whispered, getting out of breath.

He knew she just had seconds left from the way she was struggling to talk.

"I love you..." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I...Love you...Too." She whispered, closing her eyes.

He could feel her hand go limp, her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving. The noise of the machine alarmed for everyone to know she was dead. Unohana walked into the room with Isane. Mayuri tilted his head down and closed his eyes, he could hear Unohana and Isane walking towards him. Unohana placed her soft pale hand on his shoulder but he quickly stood up and hid his face from them. He didn't want them to see him crying, even though his make had run and turned into a greyish colour so it was obvious that he'd been crying. He quickly walked to the exit and opened the door, he stood in the door way and turned his head round slightly looking at his dead fiancée in the bed.

"I'll see you again... In a few hundred years..." He whispered.

**Sorry for the bad ending, couldn't think of a good way of ending the deep, deep love that they both shared :'(, I couldn't really keep her alive as it'll mess up Mayuri's true character and he'll end up soft. Which Tite Kubo wouldn't want... The reason why I paired Lilly up with Mayuri instead of a more 'normal' person i.e Hitsugaya is, because although Mayuri appears as a monster and doesn't seem to care for life. EVERYBODY has a natural instinct to love, so I wanted everyone to realise that yes although Mayuri is twisted human... He is still a human. Plus Mayuri is my favourite captain along with Soi Fon (That relationship would never work!)**


End file.
